Last Night Throughts
by L.Okichi
Summary: "Sakura aimait se laver dans le poste de pilotage du vaisseau. La vue y était magnifique, avec cette immense baie vitrée de sept mètres sur deux de laquelle on pouvait admirer les étoiles. C'était à la fois une chance et une malédiction que d'être ici." Divisée en 3 arc, le 1er dans l'espace, et les deux autres sur Terre.
1. Axe premier - Chapitre 1

[« Sakura aimait se laver dans le poste de pilotage du vaisseau. La vue y était magnifique, avec cette immense baie vitrée de sept mètres sur deux de laquelle on pouvait admirer les étoiles.

C'était à la fois une chance et une malédiction que d'être ici. »

Perdue au fin fond de l'espace, seule, Sakura s'organise pour survivre après l'extinction de son espèce. La jeune femme attend qu'on la trouve, essayant d'échapper à ses démons, aux ''ombres'' qui se cachent dans chaque recoin du vaisseau spatial et semblent vouloir la faire sombrer dans la folie.]

**V**oilà ma première fanfiction publiée, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mal. J'ai un peu de mal avec le découpage temporel, les chapitres serons donc surement inégaux. Bien entendu, tout commentaire et le bienvenue, même juste deux mots à la vas vite. Comme dit dans le résumé les couples ne sont pas vraiment définis, même si j'ai ma petite idée la dessus. Désolé pour les amateurs mais pas de Sasu/Naru. Quoi que, sait-on jamais hein... Enfin voilà. Pour l'instant les couples sont basiques, mais vont peut être changer, qui sait.

**J**e fait des efforts pour l'orthographe, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc alors n'hésitez pas a faire des remarques.

**C**omme c'est bientôt les vacances pour moi, je pense poster rapidement, et j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance.

**A**h oui, et pour le titre, dernière chose, il est emprunté à la magnifique chanson de Aaron- Last Night Throughts. J'expliquerais peut être mon chois plus tard, je laisse deviner pour l'instant.

**Bande-son du chapitre:**

My Morning Jacket - Touch Me I'm Going To Scream (partie 2)

Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah

Katy Perry – E.T

M83 - Midnight city

Mika - Happy Ending

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Chapitre premier

**Où sont les autres ?**

Sont corps se fracassa au sol dans un bruit mou. La chute, bien qu'amortie par l'épais liquide qui l'entourait, n'en demeura pas moins brutale. Sa tête rencontra violemment terre, et ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance quand le choc se propagea à travers ses os.

Du peu qu'elle voyait, tout était noir autour d'elle.

Les mains tremblantes, elle réussit à dégager ses cheveux de son visage poisseux.

Son corps subissait encore les échos du heurt précédant, sous la forme d'une douleur pulsant à l'arrière de son crane, tandis que son esprit, lui, en restait confus.

Elle ne put se lever et rampa, terrorisée. Le sol dur et métallique était glacial, la nuit effrayante de par son calme abyssale.

Il régnait autour d'elle un silence absolu, régulièrement entrecoupé de grincements sourds, comme ceux que l'on pourrait entendre dans la cale d'un bateaux qui se brise.

Mais le pire était sans doute ce calme plats là, dans sa tête.

Elle ne les sentait plus.

Elle eu beau appeler, leur crier sa présence, les chercher, elle était seule.

Le vide s'imposait en elle, insoutenable, tellement douloureux qu'elle crut en devenir folle.

Et le froid autour d'elle semblait rentrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il glaçait son sang, s'enroulait autour de son estomac et anesthésiait son esprit. Il l'engloutit encore plus férocement que l'ombre englouti la lumière, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une carcasse froide sur le sol, recroquevillée dans sa propre crasse. Son cerveaux semblait s'être éteint, comme si quelqu'un avait pressé le bouton off, comme si tout ses neurones étaient morts d'un coup.

**Où êtes-vous ?**

Il ne restait plus que la douleur dans son ventre, dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Juste la douleur.

Elle s'évanouit.

Sakura s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit encore abruti de peine. Quand elle eut repris pleine conscience de la situation, les sanglots la déchirèrent. Ce fut comme un retour en enfance, quand, encore si petite et si faible, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les brusques spasmes qui tordaient son corps et raidissaient ses muscles. Sa respiration était comme folle, et l'air n'arrivait qu'avec peine à passer sa gorge crispée. L'horrible boule qui logeait dans sa trachée l'empêchait presque totalement de déglutir, et était si douloureuse qu'elle aurait aisément justifié à elle seule les larmes de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un sentiment si intense que celui qui l'écrasait maintenant. Sa peine était une déchirure insupportable que ses plaintes n'arrivaient pas à refermer:

elle criait, elle hurlait de douleur, se tordait comme une possédée.

**Où êtes vous ? Où êtes vous ?**

Il n'y avait plus personne. Le lien qui la reliait aux autres individus de son espèces avait été arraché, et plus personne ne répondait à son appel. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous, et ne subsistait qu'un néant dans sa tête, là ou autrefois leurs présences la réchauffaient doucement. Comme avec un membre arraché, il n'y avait plus là qu'une douleur fantôme, souvenir de ce qui avait été.

Et Sakura ne savait même plus comment respirer sans ce lien. Il avait toujours existé, durant chaque instant de sa vie, durant chaque seconde elle l'avait senti.

Comment vivre maintenant qu'il n'était plus là? Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là ?

Mais peu à peu les plaintes de la jeune femme cessèrent, et l'instinct reprit le dessus.

Elle cessa de pleurer.

Il fallait survivre. Oui, elle aurait toujours mal, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, mais la vie devait reprendre ses droits. Ils n'étaient plus là, et il fallait qu'elle se débrouille, malgré le chagrin, malgré l'envie dévorante de se laisser choir au sol en attendant que la fin soit là, que le folie l'emporte.

Alors Sakura repoussa tout cela au fin fond d'elle, loin, très loin, presque jusqu'au déni, et essaya de réapprendre à respirer seule.

* * *

Elle avait rampé jusqu'à atteindre un mur, puis avait fait le tour de la pièce. L'obscurité était si complète qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer sa main, que celle-ci soit à vingt ou à deux centimètres de son visage. Tenter de se lever avait été une très mauvaise idée. Des objets étaient entreposés dans la pièce, et elle était de nouveau tombée, faisant saigner la blessure qu'elle s'était faite au crane la première fois.

Elle avait réussi à trouver un couloir, guidée par de minuscules lueurs. Le mur était aussi froid que le sol contre sa peau nue, mais elle s'y était appuyée pour se relever.

Et elle avait vu.

Tout: le monde, les étoiles, les planètes; la vie dans toute sa splendeur.

C'était l'espace.

Le ballet des corps célestes était paisible, si beaux. Les astres se mouvaient lentement, dans une mécanique universelle et parfaitement rodée, qui accordait avec majesté la danse du moindre grain de poussière.

Sakura se dit que tout cela était là depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer, et que tout cela lui survivrait. Elle se remplit les yeux de cette beauté parfaite, de l'obscurité qui régnait en maitre calme sur tout ce qui existait.

Ici, la création était aussi sublime que la destruction était splendide, et la jeune fille en restait émerveillée. Tout était magique, épatant de beauté : des étoiles, milliard de milliard de points fixes blancs, qui brillaient comme jamais rien n'avait brillé, au silence. Ce silence presque assourdissant tant il était absolu.

**Peut être...peut être qu'ils sont quelque part là, perdue dans l'univers. Ils serraient si loin que je ne pourrait pas les sentir, mais ils serraient là. Et je ne serrais pas seule.**

Mais le vide à l'arrière de sa tête et dans son cœur ne soufrait d'aucun défaut. Elle oublia vite cette idée.

Après quelques heures d'errance durant lesquelles elle se déplaça de hublot en hublot, Sakura trouva un panneaux de contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre le vaisseau en marche, il n'était sans doute d'ailleurs plus en état, mais la lumière s'était allumée après quelques tentatives hasardeuses.

Les ampoules avaient grésillé, puis avaient jeté leur lumière cru sur les longs couloirs labyrinthiques de l'immense appareil.

Dans la clarté artificiel, seules les ombres étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie, et Sakura se sentit plus seule que jamais, perdue au fin fond du cosmos, ou tout était soigneusement enveloppé de silence.

* * *

Toute fuite était impossible.

Tout d'abord, et simplement, car Sakura ne savait pas piloter ce genre d'engin. Le vaisseau était une énorme machine, peut être militaire, peu être scientifique, et c'était à peine si Sakura comprenait le quart des boutons présents sur le tableau de bord. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à mettre en marche le pilote automatique, ou à chercher un système d'urgence comme il en existait sur la plupart des vaisseaux civils, mais après mure réflexion, et deux ou trois essais soldés par de lourds échecs, elle avait abandonné l'idée. Notamment, et surtout, à cause de cette alarme stridente qui avait résonné quand elle avait, par mégarde, abaissé un petit levier jaune.

La jeune femme réussit cependant à apprendre qu'elle était seule dans le bâtiment, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes mises en ''hibernation'' comme elle l'avait été. De plus, elle comprit le fonctionnement d'un ou deux systèmes, comme celui qui gérait l'eau, l'électricité ou encore sa situation géographique.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle se trouvait loin de tout, mais simplement que le vaisseau avait dérivé jusqu'à un endroit particulièrement vide et inintéressant de la voie lactée, ou sans doute personne n'avait mis le nez depuis des décennies.

Elle avait essayé de garder son calme en comprenant cela, mais la peine avait prit le dessus, et les larmes avaient de nouveaux coulé.

Sakura n'avait jamais été une jeune fille prompt à la colère dans les situations de crises, et cédait vite à l'abattement. Elle essayait de ne pas être ''une petite geignarde'', comme sa meilleur amie l'appelait autrefois, mais vouloir n'était pas forcément synonyme de pouvoir. Alors elle pleurait, rageait intérieurement de sa propre faiblesse, de sa nullité.

« Mais bouges toi Sakura ! » hurla elle tout d'un coup. Le son d'une voix était assez troublant dans la tranquillité triste et presque effrayante du bâtiment, et Sakura frissonna.

Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, et s'entendre aussi distinctement était plutôt gênant. Elle avait l'impression qu'émettre trop de bruit allait réveiller des fantômes endormis, et un poids glacé s'installa tout d'un coup dans son ventre. La peur la fit frissonner.

A partir de cet instant là, elle demeura totalement silencieuse.

* * *

Le tour du vaisseau avait été vite fait, car Sakura n'avait pas visité les cales et les salles des machines. Ces pièces lui donnaient la chaire de poule dès qu'elle s'en approchait, et glaçaient son sang dans ses veines. Elle en avait bloqué l'accès sans regret, et évitait d'en approcher les portes de trop près. À proximité des ces endroits elle se faisait discrète, encore plus invisible qu'elle ne l'était déjà, comme pour se fondre avec le décore. L'oreille tendue, elle guettait le moindre bruit, le moindre chuchotement qui pourrait trahir une présence autre que la sienne.

Elle se sentait ridicule.

Sur sa planète, Tecla 3, beaucoup de monde était athée, et la plupart des gens ne croyaient plus aux fantômes depuis des siècles. Son peuple était dans les plus avancés existant. Son père, scientifique, lui avait toujours dit que la logique était la clef de tout.

Alors elle faisait de la logique. Au moindre bruit suspect, au moindre grincement un peu trop sinistre du vaisseau. Elle ordonnait ses pensées, listait ses connaissances.

Il fallait commencer par le plus simple, par les choses triviales.

**Je m'appelle Sakura. **

**J'en suis au deuxième quart de ma sixième _luna_, soit dix huit ans. **

**Je suis teclin, de la planète Tecla 3. **

**Je suis seule. J'ai peur.**

C'était sa manière de se rassurer, de penser à autre chose et de retrouver ses esprits.

Mais aussi d'éloigner l'ombre froide de la folie qui rodait à chaque coin de couloir.

* * *

Sakura ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait le vague souvenir d'une épidémie, de sa terre natale ravagée par la mort. Les téclins étaient en général des gens bons et calmes, mais au bout de trois semaines, ce fut la psychose générale. L'état ne contrôlait plus rien, tout était parti en vrille.

Tecla 2 avait menacé d'envoyer La Bombe sur sa planète, si celle-ci ne stoppait pas immédiatement toute tentative d'échange physique.

_Ça criait de partout dans la ville, et il s'était rependu dans l'aire une vague odeur de brulé. Au loin, depuis sa maison sur les auteurs de Lazubé, la capitale, Sakura pouvait voir une multitude de taches mouvantes rouge-jaunes. Les feux étaient déclenchés par le groupe extrémiste de la ''flamme violette'': flamme de part leur méthode qui consistait à bruler les maisons des malades – ou terriens – et de leur famille pour ''purifier'', violette pour la couleur officiel du corps médical. Depuis deux jours, le gouvernement avait totalement perdue la maitrise de leurs actions, et la ville était en proie aux incendies criminels de façon continue. De plus en plus de gens se joignaient à ces actions de violences collectives, dans lesquelles ils semblaient trouver exutoire à leurs peurs, à leur sentiment d'impuissance et au stress qu'engendrait la situation._

_Sakura réajusta son masque sur son nez._

_Quelque part, elle comprenait, et cela la révoltait encore plus que de voir ces gens se comporter comme des animaux. Elle restait loin de tout cela, de peur qu'assister à l'un de ces buchers ne fasse éclater tout ce qu'elle gardait au fond. Toutes ses émotions sales et lâches qu'elle avait, comme la peur, l'impuissance, le dégout. Sakura craignait que devant cette déferlante de folie, elle ne se laisse elle-même submerger. Le lien était puissant, et les foules avaient un pouvoir d'attirance extraordinaire, surtout sur les adolescents. _

_D'ici, elle pouvait sentir la colère, le haine et la peur de ces gens, de ses compatriotes. _

_Mais cette masse, cette vague d'émotion animal, n'arrivait cependant pas à recouvrir complètement ces êtres qu'elle sentait parfois._

_Par moment, elles étaient là, ces personnes, ces malades victimes de la folie et de la haine. Leur souffrance était si aigüe qu'elle transperçait la croute de sentiments sale, et Sakura ressentait leur terreur, leur souffrance et leur tristesse. Elle pleurait presque avec eux, pleurait d'incompréhension, de désespoir et de douleur, alors qu'on les traquait comme des bêtes, les traitait tel des parias, des monstres qui ne méritaient plus de vivre._

_Les nuit étaient étouffante, mais la jeune femme ne prenait pas le risque d'ouvrir la fenêtre, de peur des pillages. Alors dans la chaleur de sa chambre, quand l'insomnie était là, cramponné à elle, elle discernait presque la chaleur des flammes lécher sa peau, et les hurlements d'agonie des condamnés au buché résonner dans ses oreilles._

* * *

Si l'on comptait une douche tous les deux jours, deux litres pour boire et deux pour cuisiner journalièrement, il restait assez d'eau à Sakura pour tenir à peut près cinq années. L'électricité, quand à elle, n'était pas limitée, provenant des micro-cellules photovoltaïques recouvrant entièrement le vaisseau spatial. La nourriture non plus ne posait pas problème: l'engin avait été prévu pour accueillir près de cinq cent personnes, les réserves étaient donc immenses. Cependant l'oxygène, lui, était limité: trois années, au mieux.

En verrouillant étanchement certaines pièces, il était possible de couper leur alimentation en O2. Sakura pourrait grâce à cette technique gagner deux ou trois années, tout au plus.

Elle se suiciderait. Voilà ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Si elle venait à manquer d'oxygène, elle s'injecterait un poison dans les veines. Elle en avait trouvé à l'infirmerie, et cela ne serait pas bien difficile. La situation lui échappait complètement, sa vie ne reposait que sur la chance, alors c'était sa manière de garder le contrôle. Au moins pourrait-elle décider de sa fin. Mourir de la manière que l'on avait choisi était un droit fondamental sur Tecla 3, et allait de paire avec le respect de la dignité des personnes.

* * *

Le temps n'existe pas dans l'espace. Les heures, les journées et les mois sont des unités propres aux êtres pensant, créées de toute pièce. Chaque planète développe donc un système particulier pour essayer de maitriser la passé, le présent et le future.

Les habitants de Tecla 3 utilisaient les _states_, l'équivalent d'environs deux minutes trente-cinq, puis les _setates_, qui regroupaient cent _states_. Les journées sur la planète d'origine de Sakura duraient l'équivalent d'un peux plus de trente-neuf heures, soit dix _setates_.

Afin de simplifier les échanges entre planètes, quelle qu'elles soient, il avait été décidé en 2309 par l'O.C.U – l'Organisation des Civilisations de l'Univers (les terriens voulaient ''unies'' à la base) – que l'unité de temps en vigueur serrait l'unité terrestre, car considérée comme simple et précise. Les enfants apprenaient donc à l'école le système de temps propre à leur planète, aussi bien que le système de temps terrien.

Sakura avait quitté sa planète aux alentours du 52 _Quintuante_ de la Septième Ère, soit du 15 Janvier 2630 dans le calendrier Terrien. Le tableau de bord du vaisseau indiquait que l'on était le 5 Juin 2752.

Cent vingt-deux ans. Elle était restée cent vingt-deux ans en hibernation dans ce cocon artificiel.

Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

C'était sans doute stupide, mais devait-elle considérer avoir cent trente-neuf ans, ou toujours dix-sept ? Parce que si l'on y pensait, logiquement, elle avait vécue,''existé'', durant cent trente-neuf années. Mais son corps et son mentale en étaient encore à ses dix-sept ans. Ces cellules avaient dix-sept ans.

Elle se sentait à la fois si jeune et si vieille.

Son amertume et sa nostalgie était celle d'une personne ayant vécue, et – Oh mon dieu – qu'est ce qu'elle avait vécue.

La période la plus triste de l'histoire de sa civilisation, la dernière période. Elle avait vue sont peuple mourir, s'éteindre en pleine gloire, être décimé comme une papillon sortant de sa chrysalide mais tout de suite écrasé.

Cependant il y avait _ça_, cet espoir un peu irraisonné, celui des personnes n'ayant plus rien à perdre, que quelqu'un vienne. Elle était perdue, autant physiquement que mentalement, triste, mais pas pour autant désespérée.

Quelqu'un allait venir. C'était obligatoire, et le contraire était impensable.


	2. Axe premier - Chapitre 2

**V**oilà un deuxième chapitre. J'avoue ne pas savoir si je vais finir cette fiction, car je suis plutôt démotivée, n'ayant que peu de visite (une soixantaine apparemment) et aucun commentaire. Je me demande si ma fiction plait honnêtement. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trop éloignée du schéma standard sasu/saku, ou si tout simplement mon style et mon histoire ne sont pas bons.

**B**ref. Voilà un deuxième chapitre posté sans grand enthousiasme, mais bonne lecture tout de même.

**Bande-son du chapitre:**

My Morning Jacket - Wonderful (The Way I Feel)

M83 – We Own The Sky

Radiohead – Nude

Radiohead – Go Slowly

* * *

Chapitre deuxième

La bassine pesait contre sa hanche nue, mais Sakura se dit que ce n'était pas un lourd tribut à payé. Elle avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser les douches, trop peu économes en eau, et mettait les trois litres qui lui servaient à se laver dans une grande bassine où elle se tenait assise, les jambes repliées.

Sakura aimait se laver dans le poste de pilotage du vaisseau. La vue y était magnifique, avec cette immense baie vitrée de sept mètres sur deux de laquelle on pouvait admirer les étoiles.

C'était à la fois une chance et une malédiction que d'être ici.

La bassine avait laissé une légère marque rouge sur sa hanche. Le récipient n'était pas lourd en lui même, mais Sakura y avait mit à plat les deux bouteilles d'un litre cinq d'eau qui lui serviraient.

La jeune femme posa son fardeaux au sol, plia à coté de la bassine sa serviette et déposa dessus une des deux bouteille.

Elle s'était munie d'un petit rond jaune et mou qu'elle ne savait pas être une éponge naturelle, mais dont elle avait saisie l'utilité en la trouvant sur le bord d'une baignoire.

L'eau était d'une tiédeur appréciable contre sa peau.

Sakura n'était pas habituée aux vingt trois degrés celsius qui régnaient dans le vaisseau. Sur sa planète, les températures les plus chaudes étaient de l'ordre des vingt degrés, et la brise veillait toujours à rafraichir les habitants de Tecla 3. La chaleur n'était pas insupportable, mais pas des plus agréables non plus, et se débarbouiller le corps était un vrai plaisir.

Tandis que Sakura faisait courir l'éponge le long de ses bras blancs, debout devant l'univers, une question lui vint à l'esprit: pourquoi ce vaisseau, de toute évidence teclin, possédait-il tant d'objets étranges en son sein, et sans doute terriens en vue du niveau d'apesanteur et de la température régnant dans ses locaux ?

Car la jeune avait aussi remarqué qu'elle se sentait plus légère qu'avant, sur Teclin 3. Assez même pour faire des sauts d'une longueur de plus de trois mètres, quand avant elle n'en faisait que d'un maximum de deux mètres.

Sakura soupira de bien être et laissa filer les questions qui trottaient dans son esprit. Elle rouvrit la bouteille déjà entamée, et en versa un peu du contenue sur ses cheveux incarnadins. Le shampoing qu'elle avait prit était à la vanille, une plante exotique dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, car terrienne.

Le produit créa une abondante mousse blanche à l'odeur douce et sucrée.

Sakura sourit.

C'était de petites choses comme ça qui l'aidaient à sortir de l'apathie dans laquelle elle refusait obstinément de tomber.

* * *

Se balader dénudée lui convenait très bien.

Les teclins n'étaient pas un peuple pudique, et la nudité n'y était pas vue de la même façons que sur Terre. Les habitants de Teclin 3 ne se promenaient pas non plus toujours sans habilles, loin de là, mais c'était simplement que le corps n'était pas quelque chose de perçu comme intime.

L'esprit, les sentiments étaient intimes. Le corps, lui, était quelque chose de beau, qu'il fallait savoir mettre en valeur sans honte.

Sakura n'éprouvait donc pas la moindre gêne à ne porter aucun vêtement. Après tout il faisait chaud, et puis elle était seule. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, cela ne l'aurait pas plus dérangé.

C'est donc très naturellement que la jeune fille abandonna sa serviette après s'être lavée.

* * *

« Allo ? Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai seize ans, je suis teclin. Le vaisseau dans lequel je suis actuellement dérive. Il n'y a plus personne. Aidez-moi s'il vous plais. »

Personne ne répondit.

Sakura soupira, dépitée, et secoua ses longs cheveux de gauche à droite, puis grimaça. La blessure qu'elle s'était faite en tombant du cocon d'hibernation n'était pas totalement refermée, et tiraillait au moindre mouvement. Il arrivait régulièrement que la plaie saigne un peu, et quand la jeune femme toucha la meurtrissure, elle en retira sa main tachée du sang blanc irisé spécifique à sa race.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle s'était réveillée, et dès le premier jour elle avait essayé d'envoyer un message de détresse. Hélas, personne ne répondait, et elle commençait à perdre confiance face aux grésillements continus qu'émettait la radio.

« S'il vous plais », supplia la jeune teclin, sentant les yeux commencer à lui piquer.

Il n'y eu qu'un nouveau concert de grésillement de l'autre coté de la ligne.

Sakura, déçue, retourna se coucher.

* * *

« Vaisseau H-R 746 Vp à Isotope TC 45, vous me recevez ? Est-ce qu'il y à quelqu'un ? »

La jeune femme, mutée en salle de commandement depuis peu, fronça les sourcils sous la concentration, essayant en vain de capter un son à consonance humaine. Ou du moins émit par un être vivant.

Rien ne lui répondit.

« Je répète, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

De nouveau, elle fut seule en ligne.

Triste car connaissant les implications de ce silence, la grande brune se retourna vers son capitaine. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard pour une fois calme et impénétrable. Cela la perturba encore plus: cette attitude n'était pas du tout dans ces habitudes, et elle eu peur que ce silence ne signifia la perte de tout espoir.

Confuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil au vice-capitaine, debout derrière le siège de son supérieur, les bras croisés, semblant lui aussi analyser le comportement du capitaine de l'H-R 746 Vp.

« Merci Tenten. »

Tenten fronça de nouveau légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité de son capitaine. Ne voulant pas paraître hésitante, elle se retourna finalement vers son écran.

« Naruto ? »

« Hum ? »

Sasuke fixa son ami et chef, soucieux pour lui malgré ses dehors imperturbables.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda le vice capitaine, d'une voix indifférente au premier abord.

Naruto, chef de L'H-R 746 Vp, vingt deux ans, sourit de toutes ses dents à Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Quelle question ! On vas voir ce que cette épave nous cache comme trésors ! » rit-il.

Sasuke ne fit pas remarquer au blond qu'il savait reconnaître ses vrais de ses faux sourires.

* * *

Sakura était patiente, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait tout d'abord testé l'effort physique, avait fait un peu de gym, évaluant sa souplesse. Puis elle avait tenté de lire un livre, mais tout était en Terrien, et elle n'avait que des notions de bases d'anglais, c'est à dire ''hello'' et ''goodbye''.

L'ennui était là. Il s'insinuait lentement dans son cerveau, agaçait ses nerfs, érodait lentement mais sûrement sa patience. Sakura se sentait impuissante, inutile, et horriblement agacée.

Fouiller le contenu de l'ordinateur personnel du capitaine lui parue quelque chose d'amusant, ou du moins quelque chose qui pourrait occuper son esprit.

De la musique. Voilà ce qu'elle y trouva. Elle n'hésita pas vraiment et se dit qu'entendre une autre voix que la sienne lui ferait du bien.

Le hasard choisit la chanson.

Musique terrienne. Cela ne l'étonna même pas.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle se sentait si seule, tellement seule. Complètement délaissé, abandonnée. Et ce n'était pas cette musique inconnue, dont elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot, qu'elle voulait écouter, mais une musique de chez elle. Elle voulait entendre une de ces musiques horriblement niaises qu'adorait sa meilleure amie, ou un de ces vieux chanteur dépassé de sa mère.

Des souvenirs revenaient. C'était horrible. Elle se revoyait sur la plateforme transparente suspendue au dessus de la ville, celle qui avait été installée pour le grand festival de mi-saison.

C'était avant l'épidémie. Tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde dansait. Le liens lui envoyait encore les ressentis primaires de ses congénères, comme la joie, le plaisir. Ino était là, avec sa petite sœur Ami. Elles étaient belles toutes les deux, rayonnantes avec leur cheveux teints en blond, comme le voulais la coutume de leur famille. Le temps était magnifique, le ciel d'un vert clair éblouissant qui faisait ressortir le gris anthracite de deux lunes.

Tout autour de Sakura, des centaines de chevelures allant du rose le plus blanc au rouge le plus foncé bougeaient dans le vents, tandis que leur propriétaire chantaient en cœur, comme en transe.

Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et la main fraîche de Léhau dans la sienne. Ils se serrait sûrement mit en couple, si il n'y avait pas eu la catastrophe.

Toute seule dans le vaisseau, dérivant dans l'espace infini et noir, Sakura senti le vide à l'intérieure d'elle grandir un peu plus si cela était possible, grignotant son cœur et son esprit.

Alors tout d'un coup, ses poings se mirent à taper dans tout ce qui était à porté de main, et sa voix lacéra le silence de cris.

Comment ça ils n'étaient plus là ? Comment ça elle était seule ? Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi !? C'était injuste ! Totalement injuste !

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » hurla-elle de toute ses forces, presque à s'en briser la voix. Elle recommença de nouveau, puis encore, et encore, comme une litanie, comme pour provoquer ces dieux en qui elle ne croyait pas.

Quand la chanson suivante débuta, Sakura s'était calmée, éreintée.

Les sons électroniques l'apaisèrent étrangement, la laissant abasourdit après cet excès de rage. Les voix grave, comme fantomatiques, l'emportèrent pour la faire danser. Son corps bougeait tout seul, sans vraiment de grâce, sans vraiment suivre le rythme. Ses hanches se balançaient en mouvements saccadés, ses pieds frappaient le sol, et elle tournait, elle tournait à s'en faire vomir.

Il fallait danser pour ne pas penser, danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle voulais juste oublier, que tout reste loin, très loin d'elle pour ne plus y penser.

Ce n'était pas grave, tout allait bien se passer.

« Oui, tout vas bien se passer», se dit-elle en s'accroupissant, épuisée et en nage.

Elle avait l'impression de se faire avaler toute entière par la folie.

* * *

Sakura regardait l'univers, le visage inexpressif. Elle était épuisée, lasse.

Le moindre mouvement lui coutait ''aujourd'hui''. Si la faim n'avait pas été si forte, la jeune fille ne se serait sans doute même pas levée. Pour quoi faire de toute façons ?

Elle ne voulais plus se balader dans le vaisseau, les couloirs déserts lui faisaient peur. Mais le pire était sans doute les portes, derrière lesquelles elle ne savait jamais que trouver. Les ouvrir était devenue une vraie épreuve, et Sakura s'était dépêchée de réunir tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans la salle des commandes, pour ne plus en sortir. La musique s'y jouant la rassurait un peu.

Elle était donc là, refusant de sortir de la grande pièce blanche, coincée par ses propres peur.

Bien sûr, les ombres qu'elle croyait voir du coin de l'œil étaient irréelles, bien sûr, sa panique était totalement irraisonnée. Mais même en sachant tout cela, sortir dans ce dédale de couloirs vide l'effrayait. Ils avaient beaux êtres le fruit de son esprit, les bruits qu'elle croyait entendre n'en étaient pas moins terrifiants, tout comme les courants d'air glacés qu'elle savait impossible.

Et puis, ses taches s'étaient éteintes.

Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, et quand elle s'étaient demandée depuis quand, la réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux: depuis le début.

Quand elle venait d'être expulsée du cocon d'hibernation, qu'elle paniquait, il faisait totalement noir.

Pas même une lueur ne venait troubler l'obscurité de la pièce.

Sakura n'avait jamais vu personne dont la lumière de ses taches dorsales s'était arrêtée de briller, mais elle se doutait que cela était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Les Teclins possédaient en effet le long du dos de multiple ''taches'', plus ou moins rondes, plus ou moins grosses, de couleurs pastelles allant du parme aux bleu céleste, en passant par le rose thé. Ces ''taches'' étaient le résultat d'une bioluminescence à but social: leurs couleurs indiquaient subtilement l'état d'esprit, tout aussi bien que l'état physique d'un individu.

Et le dos de Sakura était indubitablement blanc.

**Je vais mourir ici.**

* * *

« Naruto, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, » dit Sasuke, et c'était définitivement une affirmation, se dit Naruto qui se contenta de sourire.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu me dis ça depuis qu'on est en route, est-ce que par hasard tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ? » répondit le capitaine d'un ton taquin, levant un regard de renard vers son second. Celui ne se départit pas de son air neutre.

« Ou peut être que tu es devenu bavards tout à coup ? continua le blond.

-Je veut juste m'assurer que tu ne te fasses pas trop de faux espoirs, où tu déprimeras en réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne sur ce vaisseau et je devrais encore rattraper tes conneries. »

Naruto eu une moue boudeuse devant l'air supérieur que prit Sasuke.

« Commence pas à faire ton connard puant ou je fait chavirer le vaisseau, » grogna le capitaine.

Sasuke se contenta d'un léger sourire railleur pour toute réponse.

Cependant, il savait qu'au fond de lui, son ami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Naruto restait Naruto après tout.


	3. Axe premier - Chapitre 3

**U**n chapitre qui ne fais pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Le quatrième chapitre est déjà écrit, mais j'attendrai d'avoir fini le cinquième pour le poster. Mais bon, c'est la rentré alors mon rythme est carrément irrégulier.

The Middle East - Blood

Priscilla Ahn – Dream

Foster The Peoples - Warrant

* * *

Chapitre troisième

L'H-R 746 Vp s'était arrêté à une dizaine de kilomètres du vaisseau fantôme, comme le voulait la procédure. Naruto avait décidé de monter à bord de l'Isotope TC 45 avec une équipe de cinq personnes dont faisait partit Sasuke. Celui-ci avait bien fait la remarque, comme d'habitude, que le capitaine avait le devoir de rester sur son bâtiment, mais il avait été ignoré encore une fois. Que Sasuke pouvait être rigide ! Naruto n'en revenait pas. Mais bien sûr, quand les règles le dérangeaient, Monsieur Uchiwa ne se gênait pas pour les enfreindre.

« Mais quel prétentieux, » pesta une nouvelle fois Naruto, en enfilant ce _putain_ d'équipement, sensé le protéger d'une quelconque menace bactériologique.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? demanda Neji, en train lui aussi de se préparer pour la mission.

-Non rien... »

Neji continua de le fixer pendant encore quelques secondes avant de retourner à son habillage.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous avons fais tout ce chemin pour un simple mission de récupération. Le voyage vas couter plus chère que ce que nous allons ramener de ce vaisseau, » dit soudain Neji de sa voix calme.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, n'ayant plus qu'à enfiler le ''casque'' de sa combinaison, qu'il tenait sous le bras, et lui sourit.

«Surprise mon chère Neji ! Tu verras quand on y serras, mais je suis gentil, je te donne un indice: chaque personne en a du différent, » expliqua Naruto, dont le coté surexcité avait tendance à ressortir juste avant les missions, malgré son rôle de capitaine.

L'Hyuga contempla son chef trépigner, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Les gens étaient souvent étonnés quand ont leur disait que Naruto était le capitaine de l'H-R 746 Vp. Sans doute était-ce du à son jeune age, mais aussi certainement à son caractère très enjoué, voir dès fois puéril.

Cependant, si l'on réfléchissait bien, se dit Neji, cela n'était pas si exceptionnel que cela: l'H-R 746 Vp avait beau être un bijoux technologique, il n'en restait pas moins un vaisseau de petite taille comparé à d'autres, et d'importance moindre, voir dérisoire, d'un point de vue militaire ou politique.

« De l'A.D.N, » répondit Sasuke en apparaissant tout à coup dans la pièce, ne daignant même pas jeter un regard aux autres.

Naruto se calma aussitôt et afficha sa fameuse moue boudeuse.

« Rhaaah, c'était pas à toi de répondre, t'as tout cassé ! s'excita le blond.

-Neji n'aurais pas mit plus de temps que moi à deviner, idiot-heureux, se défendit sans aucune conviction Sasuke.

-Ouais mais c'était pas une raison ! protesta tout de même Naruto.

-Tais toi un peu tu me casses les oreilles.

-Dis pas à ton capitaine de se taire sale sous-fifre vas !

-Tu me fais chier débile.

-C'est toi qui me fais chier bâta- »

Neji quitta la pièce, un sourire amusé aux lèvres: ces deux la étaient vraiment insupportables réunis.

* * *

La voix automatique qui annonçait les comptes à rebours était vraiment l'une des choses que Naruto aurait aimer pouvoir changer, en tant que capitaine. Comment pouvait-on qualifier cette voix de féminine ? Elle était métallique, atone, et sans aucune émotion. Vraiment, c'était ça que l'on voulait faire entendre à des hommes juste avant de les envoyer effectuer une mission, peut être même une mission qui leur serra fatale ? Cette voix était donc ce qu'ils étaient condamnés à écouter dans leurs derniers instants ? Alors qu'une jolie voix, une voix de jeune femme heureuse, ça éclaire tout, ça rend joyeux, ça donne envie de sourire ! Quoi de mieux pour motiver des combattants ?

« Sauf pour les combattants qui sont justement des femmes... ou pour les homosexuels. Tien, en fait, il faudrait une voix sur mesure que l'on paramètre sois même, » pensa Naruto, tandis que le vaisseau de liaison décollait de la piste de lancement.

« Redescend sur Terre daube, » dit Sasuke à travers le brouhaha des moteurs qui chauffent, et de l'ouverture des portes de l'H-R 746 Vp.

Naruto émergea de ses pensées, se tournant vers Sasuke à sa droite, encore un peu dans les nuages. Le vaisseau, qui avait décollés pendant que Naruto divaguait, s'extirpa de l'H-R 746 Vp, et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle.

« C'est quoi cette expression ? se moqua le capitaine. C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu est un bon petit terrien pure sang, hein Sasuke. »

Plusieurs tête se levèrent vers les deux amis.

« Parce qu'on utilise quelle expression chez toi, _daube_ ? rétorqua Sasuke, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Je ne sais pas, _enflure_ : ''arrêtes de rêver'', ''reviens parmi nous'', ''concentres toi''.

-Et en quoi ''redescend sur Terre'' est moins adéquate que ces expressions ?

-Et bien on n'est pas sur Terre, justement. »

Sasuke fixa Naruto quelques secondes, puis détourna la tête, consterné de tant de mauvaise fois et d'énergie dépensé à lui pourrir la vie.

Karin, une jeune femme que Sasuke avait recruté pour Naruto, ayant travaillé auparavant avec elle, se redressa sur son siège en réajustant ses lunettes rouges sur son nez.

« Il est évident que Sasu-, commença elle d'une voix qui déclencha immédiatement un mal de tête à Sasuke, avant de se faire couper par celui-ci.

-Karin, tais-toi. »

Le jeune femme afficha une moue vexée, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Kiba, un autre membre de l'expédition, se moquait d'elle silencieusement.

* * *

Leur débarquement sur l'Isotope TC 45 se fit sans encombre. L'équipe, divisée en deux groupes, entreprit de faire le tour du bâtiment, récupérant ce qui pouvait l'être. Le fameux A.D.N était bien là, stocké sagement dans ses fioles.

« Je me demande à quelle espèce il appartient, » dit Naruto, sans vraiment d'enthousiasme.

Sasuke s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder, puis reprit finalement sa route.

« Je t'avait bien dit de ne pas te faire de faux espoirs. Toute l'équipe scientifique est morte suite l'attaque bactérienne.

-Ouais ouais. »

* * *

Sakura serrait ses doigts douloureusement, le visage prit de tiques nerveux. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter sa bouche de trembler, ni ses sourcils de tressauter. Tout son corps était saisi de spasmes.

Elle avait si peur.

Les bruits, ils étaient revenus.

Elle s'était de nouveau enfermée dans le poste de pilotage, complètement angoissée, terrorisée, et avait même éteint la musique.

Son corps était épuisé, son mental tout autant. La peur avait grignotée peu à peu sa santé et sa rationalité. Elle n'en pouvais plus. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle fut dégoutée de ce qu'elle était devenue.

**Je ne suis qu'une folle. Il n'y a rien, à part ma peur de la solitude et du noir.**

Mais ça revenait lui grignoter la cervelle. Les ombres, elles étaient là, elles chuchotaient. Sakura ne voulait pas qu'elles viennent la chercher. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de bruit.

Alors elle ferma les yeux très fort.

* * *

Ne restait plus que le poste de pilotage à examiner, puis leur mission serait finie et ils repartiraient.

Naruto, dépité de n'avoir trouvé aucun survivant, trainait des pieds. Le groupe évoluait rapidement et relativement calmement quand enfin la porte du poste de pilotage apparue. Le vaisseau étant passé en mode économie d'énergie, les portes ne s'ouvraient plus automatiquement, et le capitaine dut appuyer sur un bouton dont la couleurs rouge usée laissait voir par endroits le gris d'origine. Le battant en métal commença à bouger en grinçant, et le cœur de Naruto fit un bon phénoménal dans sa poitrine. Par l'entrebâillement qui peu à peu s'agrandissait, de la lumière passait.

Le rythme cardiaque complètement fou, le blond retint sa respiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

Des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long du dos, et ses mains se mirent à trembler fébrilement.

Peut être que...

« C'est pas possible ! »

Le ton était autant énervé que déçu.

Kiba lui donna une tape amical dans l'épaule, l'air désolé.

« Je te l'avais dit, » ajouta Sasuke, en s'installant au poste de pilotage pour fouiller l'ordinateur central.

Naruto se rembruni, agacé, et donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux imaginaire.

« Putain, même pas de pierre dans laquelle chouter dans ce trou, » se plaignit-il, maudissant l'éclairage automatique de lui avoir donné un tel espoir pour rien.

Kiba partit dans un grand rire. Sasuke sourit en coin.

Le vaisseau était bien vide.

* * *

Sakura, debout dans le poste de pilotage, collait son front à la baie vitrée glacée. La fraicheur lui faisait du bien et calmait la fièvre, mais l'angoisse était toujours là, dans son ventre, la prenant aux tripes. Cependant, elle refusait de pleurer. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle devait être forte.

« Quelqu'un, venez me chercher... »

* * *

Naruto contemplait l'espace à travers la baie vitré. Sasuke venait de finir de récolter toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin dans l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau et rangeait son matériel.

Le blond avait tellement attendu de cette mission. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps il attendait fébrilement un événement, quelque chose qui viendrait troubler son quotidien. Il le sentait, il avait ce pressentiment dans le ventre, qui lui disait que quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait se passer, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe sa chance.

Naruto soupira finalement, et détourna les yeux de l'espace qui s'étendait devant lui. Il y avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir, il était sûr que cet infini qu'il pouvait à peine embrasser du regard cachait en son ventre quelque chose pour lui, qui l'attendait. Ce n'était qu'une question d'être au bon endroit au bon moment et de ne pas ménager ses efforts, de toujours rester curieux et de ne jamais perdre patience.

Le jeune homme sourit à ses subalternes et amis.

« Aller, on rentre. »


	4. Axe premier - Chapitre 4

**Bande son du chapitre:**

Camille – Winter's child

Black Eyed Peas – Meet Me Halfway

Gary Jules – Mad World

Danger Mouse & Sparklehorse - Revenge (Feat. Wayne Coyne)

* * *

Chapitre quatrième

Sakura avait faim. Et cela était peut dire. Elle était affamée. Son estomac n'avait de cesse de gargouiller et de se tordre de façon incongru, lui causant une douleur au ventre fort désagréable.

Il n'y avait plus de nourriture dans la cuisine.

Cela devait faire un jour ou deux qu'elle avait arrêté d'avoir peur de son ombre, mais elle hésitait tout de même à aller s'aventurer aux étages inférieures, où se trouvait sans aucun doute le garde manger. Si les bruits recommençaient alors qu'elle s'y trouvait, elle ne savait pas comment elle serait capable de réagir. Son comportement lui faisait peur et, même dans son sommeil, les grincements du vaisseau venaient la visiter à travers d'effrayants cauchemars.

Mais elle avait faim, et il n'était pas envisageable de se laisser mourir de malnutrition. S'il fallait qu'elle descende dans la soute, soit, dans ce cas elle y descendrait.

Sakura, le pas déterminé, sorti donc de la salle de commande, et traversa les couloirs en suivant un plans qu'elle avait décroché du mur. Bientôt, des escaliers se présentèrent à elle, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle les descendit. À quelques mètres, elle emprunta un deuxième escalier.

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans la partie inférieure du navire, il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver la bonne porte.

Le couloir semblait infini, et le cœur de Sakura battait à un rythme affolant. Elle sentait le sang pulser contre ses tempes. La jeune femme inspira longuement pour se calmer, les tympans martelés par le bruit de son pouls.

La porte était là, devant elle. Sur le battant de métal qui s'ouvrit en grinçant était écrit ''Garde-manger''.

La pièce était immense, et il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du vaisseau. La température devait y être de l'ordre des quatorze degrés celsius, et cela apaisa Sakura. Des étagères vitrées en plastique transparent étaient disposées le long des murs et en rangées, certaines d'une hauteur de peut être trois mètres. A droite de la porte d'entré était entreposé un escabeau à roulettes que Sakura saisit avant de déambuler dans les rayons.

Tout était organisé de manière très précise. Les viandes se trouvaient dans un coin, les féculents dans un autres, les légumes ici et les fruits là. Certains aliments n'étaient pas teclins, comme certains fruits tel que les ''pommes'', ou encore certaines viandes. Sakura, qui avait un penchant pour les choses sucrées, ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant les paquets de gâteaux étranges qui s'amoncelaient sur quartes étagères accolées. Un mots semblait revenir souvent, et Sakura, pour avoir appris l'alphabet terrien à l'école, pu décrypter ''chocolat''. Curieuse de nature, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir une case à sa hauteur pour saisir de curieuses plaquettes rectangulaires et plates. D'après les dessins, il semblait y en avoir de trois sortes, du blanc, du noir et du brun. Sakura en pris une de chaque, et referma la porte du box. Celui-ci produit un étrange bruit de ventouse, suivi d'un petit clic, puis apparue sur le plastique une indication lui apprenant le poids et la nature de ce qu'elle avait prélevé.

La jeune femme continua ses courses sans plus attendre. La ventilation émettait un léger ronron apaisant, et la lumière très blanche des néons ne laissait aucune chance aux ombres de subsister. Une légère brise vint caresser le dos de la teclin, et une chaire de poule plus ou moins agréable vint courir le long de son épiderme incolore. L'atmosphère avait beau être différente de celle du reste de l'étage inférieure, Sakura ressentait toujours ce malaise au fond du ventre qui venait gâcher ce moment agréable. Elle saisit donc en vitesse de quoi se nourrir pour plusieurs jours, puis sorti en vitesse du garde manger.

La remonté fut pire que la descente. Faire dos aux longs couloirs inférieurs était insupportable, et le comble fut quand un paquet lui échappa des mains, dévalant les escalier pour venir s'écraser en rependant son contenu tout en bas. Sakura, à qui le tresse donnait d'horribles sueurs froides, avait les mains moites et tremblantes lors ce qu'elle ramassa ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. À peine eu-t-elle ramassé le tout qu'elle se mit à marcher fébrilement vers les étages supérieures, en prenant soin de ne pas se retourner.

Sakura, accroupie parterre, attendait que l'eau qu'elle faisait chauffer boue. La petite casserole en cuivre était d'un jolie orange brillant, et dans l'eau frétillante se reflétait la lumière blanche des néons au plafond. La jeune femme fut étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle l'eau bouillit, ne pensant pas que le petit carré noir qui se trouvait être une plaque de cuisson à transporter était aussi puissant. Quand l'eau se mit à remuer et fumer franchement, Sakura saisit le paquet de fape et en versa dans la casserole. Le liquide se calma aussitôt, et elle se munit d'une pacip, petite pince utiliser comme fourchette sur teclin, pour remuer.

Les fape étaient de petites sphères, fabriquées à base de fruits ou de légumes, d'à peu près un centimètre de diamètre, qui cuites possédaient une enveloppe extérieur plus ou moins dure celons la cuisson, et un cœur moue voir liquide. Elles étaient utilisées comme des pâtes terriennes, et étaient un plats simple et très rependu, que l'on pouvait cuisiner de toute sorte de manière.

Sakura, avec des geste délicats mais assurés, retiras à l'aide de sa pacip les fapes une fois qu'elles furent cuites. Après avoir éteins la plaque de cuisson, elle se leva, saisissant son assiette au passage, et vint s'assoir dans le siège du capitaine.

Le regard menthe à l'eau de la teclin vint se perdre dans les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient de son plats. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé ce type de fapes, c'était avec Ino, chez elle. Elles avaient bue une limonade qu'elles avaient préparé elles-mêmes, avec des citrons terriens que sa mère lui avait exceptionnellement acheté au marché. Ce jours là, Ino lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Robins, le garçon pour qui elle craquait depuis quelques mois déjà. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient savamment attachés en un chinions lâche très joli.

Sakura, le regard flou, bu un peu d'eau. La nourriture eu un goût étrangement amer dans sa bouche.

* * *

« Non, » dit Sasuke sans ciller, la voix ferme et la posture droite.

L'H-R 746 Vp avançait à allure lente, le temps de recevoir son prochain ordre de mission, quand les radars avaient détecté un autre vaisseaux, à quelques dizaines de centaines de kilomètres seulement de là.

« C'est moi le capitaine, j'irais si j'en ai envie, répondit Naruto sans même regarder son ami.

-Peut être mais je suis celui chargé de veiller à ta sécurité, et les ordres sont clairs, rétorqua celui-ci.

-J'irais seul, et je prendrais toutes le mesures de sécurité nécessaires, au moindre problème je reviendrais, personne n'en sauras rien.

-Non. »

Naruto se tourna enfin vers Sasuke, debout à ses cotés. Le capitaine semblait en colère. L'ambiance était lourde dans la salle des commandes.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, » gronda-il.

Son second lui lança un regard noir, exaspéré, et haussa le ton comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps.

« Tu peux mettre ta vie en danger si tu veux Naruto, mais tu es maintenant responsable de ton vaisseau et de son équipage, alors je ne te laisserai pas faire ce qu'il te plais pour assouvir tous les désires puérils qui peuvent te passer par la tête. »

Un grand silence gêné prit place dans la pièce.

La relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avait toujours été compliquée, et les disputes faisaient partie intégrante de leur amitié. Bien sûr, cela c'était calmé depuis qu'ils possédaient chacun un poste à responsabilités, mais l'équipage ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils en étaient venues au poings lors ce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore gradés. Kakashi, qui n'était actuellement plus en fonction sur l'H-R 746 Vp, avait été autrefois celui chargé de séparer les deux jeunes hommes, et beaucoup se rappelaient que quand cela dégénérait, il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait à calmer le jeux.

Cependant, Sasuke et Naruto ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés depuis un certain temps, et malgré les insultes, tout le monde savait que tous deux partageaient un lien solide et sincère, ainsi qu'un respect mutuel.

L'Uchiwa n'était pas d'un caractère très respectueux, même si cela c'était amélioré depuis quelques temps, et avait tendance à être hautain au premier abord, voir méprisant.

Mais que Sasuke remettre ouvertement en question les capacités de Naruto en tant que capitaine, et de manière sérieuse, était une encore jamais vue.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais trouver là haut, la maladie pourrait encore être active. Nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque, » ajouta Sasuke plus calmement.

Naruto sembla réfléchir, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« J'imagine que tu as raison, » avoua-il d'un ton revêche.

La tension retomba dans la salle, et l'équipage retourna lentement à son activité. Sasuke, de son coté, fronçait les sourcils, suspicieux d'avoir si facilement réussit à convaincre un Naruto si têtu d'ordinaire.

« Ne fait pas cette tête Sasuke, dit Naruto de nouveau calme, avec un petit sourire. Je suis capitaine et j'ai des responsabilités. Je doit savoir mettre de coté mon amour propre et écouter les conseils de mon équipage et les ordres de que ma hiérarchie. »

Sasuke acquiesça brièvement pour signifier qu'il fermait la discussion, chassant le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tenait aux tripes.

* * *

Selon l'horloge, il était trois heure du matin à New York, heure qu'utilisait l'équipage pour se repérer dans le temps. Sasuke avait toujours cette sensation dans le ventre, cette petite voix au fond de la tête qui lui disait que quelque chose allait se passer, et qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Cela faisait déjà sept mois qu'ils étaient dans l'espace, et le voyage touchait à sa fin. Sasuke, malgré ses dehors détachés de la situation, n'en éprouvait pas moins un mal du pays de plus en plus fort. Dans un vaisseau spatial, la vie était presque comparable à celle dans une fourmilière. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un avait toujours besoin de vous quelque part. Les moments d'intimités se faisaient rares, et le bruit constant épuisait rapidement les nerfs. Même la nuit, le moment le plus clame de la journée, les bruits du moteur se faisaient entendre presque sans interruption. Cette rumeur constante était l'une des chose que Sasuke supportait le moins bien, avec la proximité permanente des autres et le manque d'air frais. Car même avec le thermostat au plus bas, l'air n'était pas _frais_. Froid, oui, mais il n'était qu'un air utilisé encore et toujours, brassé par des machines d'aérations, et non un air pur comme le jeune homme l'aimait.

Couché au fond de son lit, Sasuke regardait le plafond.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné juste pour une brise fraiche, une comme celles qu'il pouvait sentir traverser sa chambre dans sa maison de famille en été. À cette période de l'année au japon, le pays d'origine de ses ancêtres, après l'orage, la brise portait avec elle une odeur délicieuse de terre mouillé et de fleures. Sasuke avait pour habitude d'ouvrir la cloison en papier de riz de sa chambre, qui donnait sur une coure intérieure, pour se rafraichir sa soirée et profiter du bruit de la fontaine en bambou. Sa mère suspendait souvent aux plafond du couloir extérieur de multiples lanternes qu'elle colorait elle mêmes, et leur lumière diffuse attirait l'œil au milieu de la nuit noir et calme.

« Putain... »

Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette chambre. Il faudrait penser à en toucher deux mots aux mécaniciens.

Sasuke se releva finalement, et partit prend une douche pour se changer les idées. Une fois habillé, il sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers celle de Naruto afin de tuer le temps*.

Il toqua. Personne ne répondit.

Après avoir tambouriné à la porte durant trois trois bonnes minutes, toujours aucune réponse. Sasuke enfonça le battant de métal, non sans se faire atrocement mal à l'épaule.

Il n'y avait personne.

L'Uchiwa était abasourdit. Naruto ne lui avait jamais menti... Il plissa les yeux de colère.

Son capitaine allait la sentir passer celle-la.

Son épaule criait vengeance.

* * *

Vraiment, Naruto n'avait pas pu résister. L'H-R 746 Vp s'était assez rapproché du vaisseau inconnu pour qu'il puisse le distinguer, et il était sûr d'avoir aperçue de la lumière à bord. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _ostensiblement_ menti à Sasuke. S'il n'avait pas vue cette lueur, il n'y serrait pas allé.

« Non, je n'y serrais pas allé... Oh et puis merde hein, bien sûr que si, et puis c'est moi le capitaine, pas ce connard de Sasukette. Mets ta vie en jeu je m'en fou blablabla, imita Naruto d'une voix aiguë et ridicule. Pff, non mais quel kéké ce mec. »

Le capitaine fit atterrir son petit vaisseau deux places sur l'immense piste d'atterrissage ouverte, telle une grotte, comme sur tous les appareils militaires teclins. Naruto enfila le casque de sa combinaison spatial, ne sachant si le bouclier général était encore en marche autour du bâtiment, et sortit de son vaisseau. L'apesanteur qui le ramena tout de suite au sol lui indiqua qu'il pouvait retirer sa combinaison, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Naruto n'avait pas prit la peine d'emmener une combinaison de protection bactériologique, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Il avait été prouvé une vingtaine d'années après la pandémie, qui causa l'extinction de Tecla 3, que la maladie de Lens, ou nouvelle Peste, n'était mortelle que dans quarante sept pour cent des cas humains, contrairement à cent pour cent dans le cas teclin, et que la bactérie ne survivait pas plus de deux ans hors de son hôte.

C'est donc en toute quiétude que Naruto s'engagea dans les couloirs du vaisseau, dont l'obscurité l'engloutit sans aucun remord.

* * *

Sakura redressa la tête tout d'un coup et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Depuis hier tout allait bien, elle n'avait pas refait de ''crise'', comme elle nommait ces passages durant lesquels elle perdait _légèrement_ le contrôle d'elle même. Mais, elle en était sûr et certaine, elle venait bien de voir la lumière du couloir s'allumer par l'interstice entre le sol et la porte. Et les lumières n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'allumer seules.

La jeune femme eu un frisson désagréable, mais rien de plus. Pas de monté de panique, quelques sueurs froides serte, mais pas d'idée délirante, ni de délire glauque.

Elle ne faisait pas de ''crise''.

Et la lumière était toujours allumée dans le couloir.

Naruto faisait un petit tour dans le vaisseau, constatant qu'il était bien, comme l'avait présumé Shikamaru, totalement vide et de la période de la Nouvelle Peste.

Tout était en bon état, bien qu'un peux vieux, mais la technologie était encore relativement moderne si on tenait compte du fait que les teclins étaient à l'époque en avance sur les terriens.

Naruto soupira: il aurait du écouter Sasuke, le vaisseau semblait vide. Cependant il ne comptait pas rentrer sans avoir visiter le poste de pilotage qui, selon le plan au mur, se trouvait droit devant lui.

Le jeune homme releva le regard prêt à continuer son chemin.

Et il la vit.

Elle était là, juste devant lui, à vingt mètres peut être. Elle se tenait droite, aussi réelle que lui l'était, le fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

La fille aurait tout aussi bien pu être un fantôme tant elle était blanche, c'est ce qui le frappa en premier. Sa peau était incolore, c'est à dire pas pale comme Sasuke et son teint aristocratique, mais _vraiment_ blanche, laiteuse et uniformément immaculée. La deuxième chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle avait les cheveux roses, et quand il se fit la remarque que ce n'était manifestement pas une coloration, il prit conscience qu'elle était nue.

**« **Oh putain de merde » fut une des pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Tout allait à deux cents à l'heure dans sa tête, et il se demandait en boucle quoi faire.

Et la fille continuait de le regarder sans bouger, figée dans un air mêlant surprise et méfiance. Elle amorça un mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais se stoppa, hésitante.

« Je... » Naruto aurais réellement voulu dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint.

Et soudainement la fille se mit à marcher vers lui. Son pas était déterminé, rapide, et ses petits pieds nus faisaient un bruit à peine perceptible sur le sol, un son un peu mou. En quelques secondes elle fut là, près de lui. Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de penser, obnubilé par le roulement des hanches rondes et douces.

Elle le regardait, semblait se poser des questions. Elle dit une phrase dans une langue qui roulait, pleine de ''a'' et de ''o'', mais aussi de diphtongues et de h aspirés, d'un ton un peu revêche.

Du bout de l'index, elle donna un petit coup contre ses abdominaux Elle semblait perplexe.

Alors Naruto fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire: il sourit. Le regard clair de la fille s'adoucit lentement, et le sourire qu'elle lui rendit fit briller ses yeux menthe à l'eau. Soudain, son rire brisa bruyamment le silence, d'une manière tout à fait charmante.

Puis tout d'un coup elle l'enlaça, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Naruto n'était pas très grand, mais elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds tout de même. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte. Il était impensable qu'il ai quelque chose à craindre de cette fille dont les cheveux sentaient bon la vanille, et dont le souffle contre son cou était délicieusement chaud.

* * *

Le peut de peau qu'elle touchait était d'une tiédeur merveilleuse. Sous ses doigts, quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de vivant, autre que elle. Quelqu'un qui pouvait parler et rire, penser et ressentir.

**Putain putain putain, je ne suis pas seule. Je ne suis pas seule.**

Ça faisait trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle en avait besoin, qu'importe que l'humain ne la comprenne pas, elle le ferait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur la peau si tendre, dans se cou si chaud, et le lien reprit furtivement vie. Ça s'agita en elle, comme une plante qui reprend vie, et commença à pousser comme une racine, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, s'enroulant autour de l'autre. Et la connexions se fit.

Son corps se détendit d'un coup, submergé par les sentiments qui lui parvenaient. Elle _sentait_ le garçon. Toutes ses émotions d'humain lui parvenaient à elle, et elle se laissa engloutir, baignée dans cette mer de sentiments et de sensations. C'était comme si le lien n'avait jamais disparue.

Son esprit était groggy, complètement anesthésié par la chaleur douce qui l'envahissait.

Enfin elle n'avait plus peur.

* * *

Le jeune homme était tout à fait obnubilé par cette rencontre.

« Cette fille, oh mon dieu, cette fille est... » se dit-il.

Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la couleur de sa peau et celle de ses cheveux pour comprendre. Et puis, ces taches le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui rayonnaient doucement et changeaient rapidement de couleur. Turquoise, ciel, mauve, violet, rose, pèche...

C'était merveilleux, tellement improbable et tellement, tellement merveilleux, qu'il en restait sans voix.

Cette fille, cette fille était teclin! C'était probablement le jour le plus extraordinaire de sa vie.

« Naruto, ne bouges pas. »

Naruto se retourna brusquement, comme sortit subitement d'un rêve, et la fille s'écarta de lui, surprise.

Sasuke se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, arme au poing.

* * *

Il s'écarta soudainement d'elle, et la connexions se brisa. Paniquée, elle sentit le froid contre sa peau de nouveau, puis le vide commencer à revenir en elle. Il enflait, enflait, chassant toute la chaleur qu'elle avait volé au garçon. Elle sentit son cœur se comprimer, étouffer, et se fut comme s'il pourrissait dans sa poitrine. Elle était à nouveau vide et seule.

* * *

« Sasukeeee, dit nerveusement Naruto, un rire jaune dans la voix.

-Je meure d'envie de te foutre une balle, je te jure que j'en meure d'envie, l'avertit son second de sa voix la plus froide, celle qu'il réservait d'habitude aux autres, à ceux qu'il méprisait vraiment.

-C'est pas très gentil ça, » grimaça le capitaine, conscient de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit.

La fille se tenait juste derrière lui, tellement silencieuse qu'il aurait pu en oublier son existence. Sasuke, de son coté, continuait de le fixer, surement en train de réfléchir à comment faire passer sa mort pour un accident.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'aurai du écouter, mais j'ai vu de la lumière dans le code-pite alors- »

Sasuke tira à ses pieds, et le bruit assourdissant de la détonation fit sursauter la fille dans son dos. Une odeur de poudre se répandit lentement dans l'air, et Naruto se fit la remarque que l'arme qu'avait prit Sasuke était un ancien modèle appartenant à sa famille. Les tires n'étaient donc pas comptabilisés comme avec leurs armes électroniques de services. C'était une bonne chose. Mais pas pour lui.

Sasuke baissa finalement le bras, et rangea son pistolet sans se presser, dans un silence de mort.

Naruto étudiait son second du regard, craignant un déchainement de sa part. Mais celui-ci restait calme, parfaitement maitre de lui même, bien que d'une humeur exécrable.

« Montre la moi, » dit au bout d'un temps Sasuke d'un ton dur, toujours aussi en colère.

Naruto fit un pas de coté et sourit à la fille, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de bras de s'avancer.

Toute trace de joie avait quitté son visage, et elle dardait sur Sasuke un regard méfiant et peu amical. Celui-ci ne fit que de la détailler, l'expression neutre, avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui saisit sans ménagement le bras.

« **Retournes-toi** » ordonna-il sévèrement dans un teclin approximatif.

La fille balaya sa main d'un geste sec, puis recula en lui lançant un regard noir.

« **Vas te faire foutre,** » répondit-elle hargneusement dans sa langue maternelle.

Mais au bout de longues secondes, elle fléchit devant le regard perçant du jeune homme et lui montra son dos.

« Elle n'a pas l'air malade, mais nous allons quand même être mit en quarantaine par ta faute, » expliqua Sasuke d'une voix égale qui rassura Naruto quand à l'humeur de son ami.

« Par ma faute ?! Je te signale que grâce à moi nous avons sans doute sauvé la dernière teclin de pure race ! s'extasia Naruto.

-J'espère pour toi que se serra un argument suffisant contre la mise à pied qui te pend au nez, » répondit Sasuke en enlevant sa veste. Il retira son tee shirt puis le tendis à la jeune femme qui hésita, avant de le saisir. Il remit finalement son blouson, et soupira. La fille tenait toujours le haut en main en le fixant, semblant indécise quand à quoi faire. Il lui saisit finalement et lui enfila fermement.

Naruto rit.

« Elle est mignonne hein ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire demi-tour.

*Ce passage me fait horriblement penser à un moment dans un doujinshi Narusasu que j'ai lut, où Naruto dit à Sasuke ''Will you kill some times with me?''. Il s'appelle Bored body, et je vous laisse deviner ce qui suit cette phrase x)


	5. Axe premier - Chapitre 5

**H**um hum hum, voili voilou, je livre mon cinquième chapitre. J'en ai mis du temps, mais le sixième chapitre devient un peu plus compliqué. J'ai la trame de mon histoire mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment la mener, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, surtout au niveau de Sasuke. D'un coté s'impose l'image d'un Sasuke au premier abord froid et distant, mais malgré les airs qu'il se donne plutôt serein et doux, et de l'autre un Sasuke comme on le connait dans les vieilles fanfic. Ce que je veux dire c'est ce Sasuke connard et violent, agressif et arrogant que l'on détestes toute avec amour.

**B**ref. J'ai eu un petit probleme. A la base j'avais mis dans une autre police les diologues en teclin, mais comme on ne peux pas le faire sur le cite, j'ai du mettre en gras. Ca me saoul un peu parce que bon, j'avais deja mis les pensées importante de Sakura en gras, mais je pense que ca ne vas pas gener les compréhension donc bon.

**V**ous remarquerez que je me suis vengée sur l'allemand à un moment, mais bon, j'estime que c'est légitime après les années de souffrance que cette langue m'a infligée.

**Bande-son du chapitre:**

Joseph Gordon-Levitt – Danse à mille temps

Psapp – Hill Of Our Home

The Pixies – Where Is My Mind

Bon Iver - Flume

* * *

Chapitre cinquième

« Je m'appelle Naruto, » expliqua fièrement le jeune homme, le sourire menaçant de déborder de son visage visage halé.

La fille le regarda d'un regard confus en fronçant les sourcils. Ils étaient tout les trois entassés dans un des deux petits vaisseaux, Sasuke n'ayant pas voulu les quitter des yeux. Le deuxième engins les suivait de près en pilote automatique.

« Elle ne peut pas comprendre, » dit Sasuke.

Sa voix froide n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine perceptible à travers le ronronnement du moteur, et Naruto mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'avait dit son ami. Celui-ci n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder, ses yeux noirs dédaigneusement plongées dans l'espace obscure et infini, perdu à travers la voix lactée.

Naruto grimaça: Sasuke était rancunier.

Puis la teclin, qui ne s'était pas arrêtés de fixer le capitaine, le pointa tout d'un coup du doigts, hésitante, avant de prononcer un mot étrange.

Naruto lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu, et elle répéta ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au mot ''appelle''. Le blond sourit de toutes ces dents avec de faire non de la tête. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et répéta uniquement son nom.

« Naruto ? »

Le prénom était un peu étrange, pas faux, mais tout de même différent.

Elle posa délicatement un main sur sa propre poitrine, imitant le geste de ''Naruto''.

« Sakura, » prononça-elle d'une voix claire.

Sasuke se retourna, la mine étrange.

« Quoi ? lui demanda aussitôt son ami.

-Son prénom est terrien, » remarqua juste Sasuke d'une voix atone, la mine complètement neutre.

Naruto haussa les épaules, puis sourit à Sakura.

* * *

Sakura passa la lourde porte blanche, entourée des deux jeunes hommes, quand soudain, une horde d'humain l'assaillit. Vêtu d'horribles combinaisons blanches, ils agrippèrent la jeune fille, l'extrayant des mains amicales de Naruto, la soustrayant à ses yeux rieurs et à ses sourires.

Les doigts gantés étaient glacés, tandis que le plastique de leur combinaison se froissait avec un bruit désagréable. Elle commença à paniquer. Que lui voulait-on ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si froid avec elle?

Elle eu beau se débattre, rien n'y fit, et elle ne pu qu'être impuissante, alors que les cris de Naruto se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, au fur et à mesure qu'on l'entrainait dans un dédale de couloirs blancs.

On lui injecta un sédatif.

* * *

La pièce n'était pas très grande, sans être petite, peu être treize ou quatorze mètres carrés. Les murs, transparents, ne laissaient passer aucun bruit, et étaient d'une solidité étonnante.

Sakura regardait avec méfiance les vas et viens autour d'elle. Elle était confinée ici depuis elle ne savait trop combien de temps, mais cela lui paraissait une éternité. Quand elle s'était réveillée, sa tête lui tournait, et elle était allongée sur cet espèce de table d'auscultation au rembourrage si mou que s'en extirper avait été un défi, autant du fait qu'il était confortable que du fait qu'il formait un moule autour du corps. À peine sur pied, la teclin s'était précipitée vers le lavabo au fond de la pièce pour y rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac. Sa gorges brulait, irritée par la bille, et un goût infâme se rependait sur ses papilles comme une vague d'acide. L'eau fraiche qu'avait déversé automatiquement le robinet avait été une bénédiction.

Sakura avait l'esprit très claire, peut être un peu trop, et tout lui semblait trop intense. Les sons, les odeurs, les couleurs: tout était puissant, fort, éclatant. Ses mouvements lui semblait si lents que cela en était irritant pour son esprit trop vif.

Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, nota Sakura.

La fraicheur de la pièce l'aida étonnamment bien à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

« Coupez la connexion, » lâcha Naruto d'une voix étrangement solennelle pour qui le connaissait.

Son regard était fermé, soucieux, et cet air le faisait presque paraître un étranger tant il différait de sa personnalité. Il venait de se faire durement réprimander par une Tsunade particulièrement en colère, et cela faisait longtemps que sa hiérarchie ne l'avait pas ainsi rappelé à l'ordre.

Sasuke, debout à ses cotés, demeurait silencieux, mais plus pour longtemps, son supérieur le savait. Le blond était déjà agacé du sermon auquel il allait avoir droit de la part de son ami, et pensa un instant à le congédier, chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore faite.

« Naruto. » La voix de Sasuke était calme, neutre.

« Je sais, répondit-il. Vas-y, défoules toi maintenant qu'on en parle plus après. »

Sasuke soupira presque imperceptiblement. Naruto avait compris sa faute, et l'Uchiwa devait bien avouer que exceptionnellement, il avait eu raison de transgresser les règles.

« Rien. Viens, on vas la voire. »

Naruto ne pu empêcher un léger sourire d'illuminer délicatement ses traits. Un sourire doux, simple et amical. Comme la main pale posée sur son épaule.

* * *

Tsunade fronçait les sourcils pendant que Shizune lui servait (exceptionnellement) un verre de saké.

Bien sûr, Naruto était en tord sur toute la ligne: il n'avait pas écouté ses ordres, et surtout, n'avait suivit aucune des règles élémentaires de sécurité exigées par le protocole de sécurité de l'agence.

Le gamin s'était mis dans de beaux draps, et la quinquagénaire espérait que la découverte de la jeune teclin allait être suffisante pour faire oublier aux vieux sages du conseil ses écarts de conduite.

Konoha, entreprise vieille de presque deux-cent ans que Tsunade dirigeait, n'était en effet pas reconnu à travers les systèmes solaires pour être dirigée par un conseil très indulgent.

* * *

Le sourire revint à Naruto quand Yamato vint lui annoncer que la quarantaine était levée. Les analyses de sang, et de tout les fluides possibles et imaginables qui pouvaient sortir d'un être vivant, n'avaient rien montré d'inquiétant, et la jeune fille était en parfaite santé. Du moins n'était-elle pas l'hôte d'une maladie quelconque, car du point de vue physique, aucun diagnostique précis n'avait pu être établis, Yamato, le médecin en chef, n'ayant jamais étudié l'organisme téclin pour des raisons évidentes.

La fille dormait selon ce qu'on lui avait dit, et c'est d'un pas joviale qu'il entraina Sasuke à travers le vaisseau pour aller lui rendre visite. La barrière des langues n'était pas un obstacle insurmontable avec son ami à ses cotés, qui avait appris le teclin à l'école comme on apprend une langue morte telle que le latin, le grec ou encore l'allemand.

Naruto songea qu'il allait rapidement falloir envisager une intervention neuro-chirurgicale afin d'apprendre plus rapidement la langue à Sakura. Il se doutait que dès son retour sur Terre, la jeune fille serrait demandée de tous cotés à cause son origine, et il faudrait bien qu'elle sache s'exprimer.

Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Pour l'instant, Naruto avait juste envie de la revoir. Il était dévoré de curiosité pour cet être si identique à lui mais pourtant bien différent, tant au niveau biologique que psychologique. Des questions plus incongrues les une que les autres défilaient dans son esprit, et Naruto comptait bien sur Sasuke pour l'aider à assouvir cette soif de savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger bruit d'air, comme un ''pchuiiit'', et la première chose qui frappa Naruto fut la fraicheur des lieux. L'air qui lui venait par vague était beaucoup plus frais que celui auquel il était habitué dans le vaisseau et il se demanda un instant si c'était normal.

Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de formuler sa question, Yamato les informa de sa voix calme que la température moyenne sur Teclin était de l'ordre des seize degrés. Sasuke ne dit rien, Naruto acquiesça doucement de la tête, n'osant pas parler.

Car là, devant eux, se trouvait la fille, endormie.

Leur tournant dos, elle était allongée sur la table d'auscultation, ses longs cheveux dragées rependus sur le tissus vert amande. La toison pale n'avait pas été démêlée ni coiffée, et formait comme un nuage rose de barbapapa le long de son dos couleur lait. L'espèce de blouse pervenche qu'elle portait laissait voir sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi que les sous-vêtements blancs qu'on lui avait mis. L'horrible habit était attaché en deux points par de petits flots, un un peu plus bas que la nuque et un dans les reins. De là où ils étaient, Yamato, Sasuke et Naruto pouvaient voir la douce lumière des taches qui ornaient le dos de la fille. Leur couleur ne cessait de changer, lentement, passant d'une teinte pastelle à une autre en un ballet reposant, un peu comme ces petites lampes que l'on laissait aux enfants la nuit pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur. La danse des nuances, hypnotique et majestueuse, apaisa Naruto. Son cœur et son pouls ralentirent, et son esprit se vida tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de la jeune fille endormie.

Il se demandait comment une peau pouvait être aussi homogène et claire. Cela lui rappelait ces images de publicités retouchées exhibant des filles au teint lunaire, sans poils ni défaut, dont seul les joues et les lèvres roses coloraient le corps, puisque leur chevelure totalement décolorée.

Cependant, il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas imberbe, et devait avouer trouver cela rassurant, cela la rendant plus imparfaite, et ironiquement, plus humaine. Naruto faillit rougir en repensant au corps nue de Sakura, à son ventre à peine rond, à ses hanches douces. Ses jambes pas très longues mais tout de même jolies, ses lèvres à peine charnues, ses seins comme deux pommes, aux mamelons roses pales, qui se balançaient légèrement alors qu'elle avançait vers lui.

Naruto inspira lentement pour effacer cette vision de son esprit.

Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, le pas leste, traversa la pièce pour finalement se laisser tomber sur un tabouret cubique, du même verts terne que la table d'auscultation. Son regard inexpressif se fixa sur Naruto, comme devinant ses pensées, et son ami détourna les yeux, gêné, tandis que Yamato sortait son matériel médical. Le calme commençait vraiment à devenir pesant, et Naruto, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses dix doigts, croisa les bras en s'adossant au mur, près de la porte.

Cependant, le silence ne tarda pas à être brisé quand Hinata Hyuga entra dans la pièce, poussant devant elle un plateau à roulette métallique chargé de toute sorte d'objets.

* * *

Un fracas métallique éclata dans les oreilles de Sakura, la tirant en sursaut de son sommeil. Le rêve qu'elle était en train de faire glissa hors de portée de son esprit, venant se réfugier dans son subconscient, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague impression d'étouffement, un sentiment oppressant de crainte. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'étaient ouvert. Elle n'avait cependant ni fait de bruit, ni bougé. Encore un peu abasourdie par son réveil, les pensées instables et vagabondes, elle se redressa. Le mouvement trop vif déposa un voile noir sur sa vue, qui ne lui revint qu'après quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles sont équilibre fut incertain et ses cils papillonnantes.

Le première chose qu'elle vue fut une paire d'yeux noirs.

Et ces yeux noirs étaient les yeux les plus troublants qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. Ils étaient fixés sur elle, impénétrables, et n'esquisser rien qu'un battement de paupière lui paraissait tout d'un coup extrêmement gênant. Sakura avait l'impression que ce mec lisait dans ses pensées, que son regard s'engouffrait dans son cerveau pour en extraire les secrets les plus intimes. Ce fut comme si on retournait son cœur, comme si on trifouillait son âme. Elle ne comprenait pas bien d'où venait cette sensation. Était-ce à cause de ces iris si sombres qu'elles s'en trouvaient confondues avec la pupille, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le regard que l'on attribuait au diable ? Ou était-ce, tout simplement, la profondeur insondable des ces prunelles, leur nonchalance, leur détachement, qui la faisait rougir du moindre mouvement ?

Sakura baissa le regard.

* * *

Hinata se confondait en excuses pour avoir fait tomber la boite de compresse, les joues rouges de s'être ridiculisée ainsi devant son capitaine. Elle admirait tellement Naruto Uzumaki, ce jeune homme si gentil, si dévoué, que lors ce qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, la maladresse qui avait été le drame de son enfance refaisait surface. Hinata s'était pourtant entrainée dur pour ne plus être aussi gauche et timide, et les lourds efforts qu'elle avait fait durant toute son adolescence avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Elle pouvait maintenant se targuer (ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais) de posséder des réflexes dignes de ce nom, ainsi que d'avoir, lentement mais surement, réussi à gagner le respect de son père en apprenant à s'affirmer. Cependant, en présences des personnes à qui elle vouait un grand respect, elle avait tendance à redevenir un peu malhabile, surtout face au capitaine Uzumaki de qui elle avait durant longtemps été amoureuse.

Naruto sourit doucement à Hinata. Son seul regard bienveillant suffit à rassurer la jeune fille, qui lui rendit une jolie risette de ses lèvres en forme de cœur. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille assise sur la table d'auscultation qui, désormais éveillée, était en plein échange visuel avec Sasuke, toujours nonchalamment installé dans son coin. Finalement, les yeux menthe à l'eau de la teclin se tournèrent vers eux, et Naruto les regarda avec amusement détailler Hinata. Sakura leur sourit timidement.

« Sasuke pourrais-tu lui demander son nom et son age, s'il te plait ? » demanda Yamato, ébréchant subitement l'étrange atmosphère qui s'était installée dans la pièce depuis le réveil de la fille. La salle reprit totalement vie quand la voix grave et trainante de Sasuke s'éleva:

« **Ton prénom, ton nom et ton age.** »

Sakura le contempla quelques instant, ébahie devant tant d'impolitesse. Elle commençait réellement à trouver ce mec insupportable, avec son air constamment détaché.

« **Sakura Haruno. 2612,** » répondit-elle sèchement.

Sasuke haussa délicatement un de ses fin sourcils. À croire qu'ils étaient épilés, songea Sakura.

« **Tu es née en 2612 ?**

-**Bien sûr,** répliqua la teclin, légèrement agacée. **J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis monté à bord du vaisseau je crois en 2630, vers janvier.** »

Sasuke répéta ces informations à Yamato qui les écrivit soigneusement sur son ordinateur portable, une simple feuille transparente. Finalement, le médecin en chef de l'H-R 746 Vp tira vers la table d'auscultation une chaise, qui planait discrètement à quelques centimètres à peine du sol, et s'y assit. Son visage arborait un air rassurant.

« Je m'appelle Yamato, je suis le médecin du vaisseau et la jeune fille là-bas, c'est Hinata, expliqua-il d'une voix ferme mais douce, le regard encré dans celui de la teclin. Le vaisseau sur lequel tu te trouves se nomme L'H-R 746 Vp et est terrien. Nous somme actuellement en bordure de la galaxie de Pinwheel, peut être la connait tu sous le nom de NGC 5236. Nous faisons route vers la Terre. »

Sasuke soupira presque imperceptiblement, puis traduit de sa voix trainante. Yamato leva légèrement les yeux au ciel en avisant la brevetée des paroles de l'Uchiwa.

« Tu lui as bien dit tout ce que je t'ai demandée Sasuke ? » demanda-il.

Sasuke ne pipa mot durant quelque seconde, les yeux fixé sur la fille, avant de lentement les faire glisser jusqu'au médecin. Le oui qu'il prononça n'exprimait rien, mais un léger agacement était visible dans ses prunelles sans fond.

« A-elle des questions ? s'enquit le Yamato.

-**Questions ?** »

Sakura réfléchit quelques instants. Elle était curieuse de nature, et la formation de médecin qu'elle avait commencé à quinze ans avait encore un peu plus aiguisé ce trait de sa personnalité. Cela étant, les magnifiques orbes nacres d'Hinata l'intriguaient terriblement. Cependant cela n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour, et un multitudes de questions et de sentiments se bousculaient dans la jeune fille. Un peu perdu, elle ne savait quoi dire, que faire.

« **Je...je ne sais pas. Enfin, non, du moins pas pour l'instant,** » hésita-elle.

Sasuke fit signe aux autre que non.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je vais moi te poser quelques questions. Ça iras ? »

L'Uchiwa traduit. Elle répondit d'un ''oui'' terrien hésitant.

Et les questions s'enchainèrent.

* * *

Naruto avait rapidement dû partir, son titre de capitaine se rappelant à lui. Hinata s'était occupée de prendre des notes, tandis que Yamato avait posé les questions. Sasuke avait traduit, impassible, et Sakura avait bien comprit qu'il écourtait au maximum les phrases. Il n'y avait eu qu'a écouter le ton du médecin, et à le regarder, pour comprendre qu'il y avait dans ses propos bien plus de douceur que dans ceux du jeune homme. Mais Sakura ne dit rien. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Sasuke, elle ne tenait absolument pas à se le mettre à dos. Déjà calme, il l'intimidait terriblement, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il en serrait si pas malheur elle le mettait en colère.

Et puis, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne l'aime pas. C'était stupide, un peu immature, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle éprouvait un vif besoin de se faire apprécier par ces humains. Peut être était-ce un besoin créé inconsciemment par son instinct de survie, afin qu'elle se fasse acceptée parmi ses sauveurs et intégrée à leur groupe. Ou peut être était-ce juste que même si elle ne voulais pas y penser, elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Le vide était toujours là, noir, glaciale, au fond de sa poitrine. Même si elle arrivait à l'ignorer, elle sentait tout de même, malgré ses efforts, son aura fétide d'abandon qui essayait tant bien que mal de se répandre en elle, comme une maladie, comme de la pourriture.

Sakura avait peur de ça.

Le lendemain, Yamato, Hinata, Sasuke et Naruto revinrent. Si Sakura comprenait la présence du médecin, de son assistante et de l'Uchiwa, celle ne Naruto restait un mystère. Cependant la jeune femme était contente qu'il soit là: malgré la barrière des langues, le blond était une de ces personnes dont la seule présence est réconfortante.

Sakura salua d'un signe de tête Yamato, et tenta de sourire gentillement à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, la fixant juste des ces yeux si insondables que ça en était insupportable, avant d'aller s'assoir dans le même coin que le jour d'avant. Hinata, qui venait juste après le jeune homme, adressa petit sourire réconfortant à la teclin. Naruto, qui entra le dernier, n'avait plus cet air joyeux que Sakura lui avait toujours vu depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il lui offrit néanmoins un joli sourire, un sourire gentil qui fit pétiller le cœur de Sakura tandis qu'elle lui répondait.

« Sasuke, je t'en pris, essayes d'être le plus délicat possible, demanda Yamato à l'Uchiwa d'une voix calme, qui ne trahissait pas sa réelle nervosité. Fait preuve de compassion, la situation est difficile, et nous ne savons pas comment elle peut réagir.

-Ok, » répondit simplement le concerné.

Sakura fronça les sourcils: l'atmosphère de la pièce avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le médecin et Hinata semblaient inquiet, et l'expression de Naruto indiquait que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** » demanda la Teclin, et sa voix avait légèrement tremblé d'appréhension.

Les yeux sans fond de Sasuke se posèrent sur elle, toujours calme, toujours égaux à eux-même. Étrangement, cela la rassura. Il lui semblait que tant que Sasuke restait calme, tout irait bien.

Le regard couleur pétrole se reporta sur le médecin.

« Dis-lui que suite à l'épidémie, personne n'a pu être sauvé, mais qu'il a été offert aux malades une mort digne et sans douleur, » dit Yamato. Les mots avaient été durs à choisir pour lui.

Il y a des cas ou plus rien ne peut masquer l'horreur, se dit-il.

Mais au lieu de traduire, Sasuke sembla se rembrunir. Sa mine se crispa légèrement, alors que de sa voix grave devenu glaciale, il dit:

« La mort reste la mort, la dignité n'y change rien. »

Yamato ne répliqua pas, et Naruto l'en remercia intérieurement. Il connaissait Sasuke mieux que quiconque, et il savait qu'aborder la question de la mort avec lui était le meilleur moyen de finir à l'infirmerie. Son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement violent, mais il pouvait être à fleure de peau sur certains sujets.

Sakura commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise, surtout quand elle constatait que le regard d'Hinata n'avait pas décollé du sol en lino blanc depuis le début. Sasuke la mira enfin, bougea un peu pour s'assoir droit. Son expression semblait de nouveau être calme, peu être même un peu plus ouverte qu'avant.

Il prit la parole:

« **Je vais te dire exactement ce qu'il a dit.** »

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive, le ventre douloureux d'appréhension. Son petite hochement de tête fut presque inconscient.

« **Suite à la maladie, personne n'a survécu. Ils sont mort sans douleur, dans la dignité.** »

Il eu un temps de flottement, comme un prélude avant quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait inévitablement arriver, quelque chose de violent, quelque chose de triste.

L'information arrivait lentement au cerveau de Sakura. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait rien, elle avait juste envie de s'endormir, de disparaître. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, en paix, ne plus entendre parler de ça, de cette vérité atroce. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas reboucher paisiblement le trou dans sa poitrine, pourquoi fallait-on qu'on lui dise toutes ces choses, qu'on creuse encore dans son cœur meurtri ?

_Mort dans la dignité. Sans douleur._

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte? Elle ne subirait pas tout cela aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir autant. Ce serrait tellement simple. Tout serrait si simple.

« **Je...** »

Que faire ? Que dire ?

Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« **Je sais.** »

Les larmes ne venaient même plus. Son visage avait perdue toute expression. Sa voix était monocorde.

Elle était si fatiguée.

Et comme si les rôles s'échangeaient, se fut Sasuke qui perdit de son détachement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'agacement apparue lentement dans ses yeux.

« **Tu sais ? Comment ça ?**

-**Je le sais.**

-**Explique,** exigea-il d'une voix presque colérique.

-**Je le sais c'est tout.** »

Un nouveau flottement eu lieu. Le rythme cardiaque de Sasuke s'intensifia, sa respiration aussi, imperceptiblement. Ses neurones étaient en ébullition.

« **Ce n'est pas possible,** » trancha-il catégoriquement.

Ce fut comme si Sakura se réveilla d'un coup. Son regard un peu vague se planta dans celui de l'humain qui lui donnait tord. Cette humain qui ne comprenait pas. Pire, qui la traitait de menteuse.

« **Ce n'est pas possible ? c'était la voix de la teclin qui vibrait de colère. Tu me dis que ce n'est pas possible ? Tu me traites de menteuse alors?** »

Le ton était monté crescendo. Comment osait-il mettre en doute ce qu'elle ressentait ? Comment pouvait-il nier sa souffrance ?

« **Comment l'a tu su ?** redemanda Sasuke.

-**Je l'ai senti,** gronda Sakura.

-**Ce n'est pas possible, ce genre de chose n'existe pas. Quand quelqu'un meurt, il meurt juste, on ne peut pas le sentir,** » affirma l'Uchiwa d'une voix froide.

C'était insoutenable. Sakura sentait comme de nouveau son cœur se creuser, le gouffre grignoter les bords. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée et faisait face à cet autre qui l'insultait de ses mots, qui insultait le lien.

« **Comment oses-tu dire ça humain ?! Je le sens, je le sens là, cria en posant une main tremblante de rage sur sa poitrine.**

-**Ça n'existe pas, tu ne peux pas savoir si quelqu'un est mort par les sentiments,** répliqua-il.

-**Je vais te le monter !** » rugis Sakura, s'avançant vers le jeune homme, bien décidée à lui faire tout éprouver, à lui montrer sa souffrance, à la lui faire ressentir comme punition.

Une mains tiède et masculine se posa sur son épaule, ramenant la teclin à la réalité. Comme extirpée d'un état de transe, elle se retourna vers Naruto, dont le regard doux la couvait. Sakura fit un pas en arrière, et une décharge électrique aurait eu le même effet sur elle. Tout la colère était retombée, ne laissant place qu'au vide. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'un coups, et elle papillonna de ses cils déjà pleins de larmes pour faire partir toute cette eau qui encombrait sa vue. Ses mains blanches et tremblantes passèrent sur son visage nerveusement, essuyant du bout des doigts ses yeux inondés. Sa respiration devint chaotique.

« **Je...je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend.** »

Sasuke, calmé lui aussi, traduit sans même vraiment réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur Sakura qui prenait de profondes et lentes inspirations pour se calmer:

« Elle est désolée, elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prend. »

Hinata, qui était restée en retrait depuis le début, se précipita sur la jeune teclin. Sakura était seule, Sakura était perdue, blessée, fragile, et Hinata ne pouvait la regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Cette vision était juste insoutenable. Ce n'était plus des pleures de tristesse, ni des pleures de peur, ou encore de colère, non c'était autre chose. C'était pire, bien au delà de tout cela. C'était indescriptible, d'une intensité incroyable, ça vous prenait les cœur, vous l'arrachait de la poitrine et vous donnait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de maudire. C'était le désespoir, la détresse dans tout sa splendeur.

Et alors que Hinata refermait ses bras graciles sur le corps vacillant de Sakura, alors qu'elle sentait les mains tremblantes de l'autre fille l'agripper, elle compris enfin pourquoi certaines personnes voulaient mourir.

Les sanglots déchirèrent l'air, mais pas seulement.

* * *

Bon, je vais vous demander un petit effort ici mais bon, c'est aussi pour vous, donc voilà. J'ai choisit les futures couples, ils sont sûr à 80%, mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis. Qu'est ce qui vous fait envie ? N'importe quel personnage, même un qui n'est pas encore présent, juste pour savoir et peu être reprendre votre idée. Pas besoin de longs commentaires, juste le nom ne me dérange pas. Merci si vous le faites :)


	6. Axe deuxième - Chapitre 6

**O**ulala...je vient de remarquer des incohérences dans l'age de Sakura x) Je rit mais en vrais j'ai plutôt la haine. En plus j'ai désespérément cherché un passage que j'ai écrit, mais je ne le retrouve plus ! Pourtant je suis absolument sûre de l'avoir mit dans un des trois premiers chapitres... je devient folle.

**F**in voila, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, peut être est-ce celui que j'aime le moins. Je voulais essayer de developper l'amitier Narut/Sakura et voire un peu les liens Sasuke/Sakura mais ça ne donner pas vraiment ce que j'escomptais. Le prochain chapitre est meilleur je trouve, surtout qu'il se passera enfin des trucs. L'histoire comptera surement un peu moins de quinzes chapitres, je verrais. En tout cas, l'histoire décole dans la chapitre 7.

**Bande-son du chapitre**

M83 – My tears are becoming a sea

The Fray – You found me

Radiohead - Fog

The kooks - One Last time

* * *

Chapitre 6

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive et prit une inspiration tremblante. Un air froid lui couru le long des bras, hérissant le duvet clair les recouvrant. La main de Yamato commença à se dérober de la sienne, mais elle ne la laissa pas faire. Paniquée, ses doigts se crispèrent, et elle leva un regard apeuré vers son médecin.

« Je dois partir... »

Il recula légèrement mais elle le retint, lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Il lui sourit, rassurant, avant de poser gentillement une main sur son épaule, recouverte de la blouse en tissu-papier de l'hôpital.

Sakura avait terriblement peur. La table d'opération était froide sous elle, et les lumières au plafond étaient aveuglantes. Elle avait terriblement conscience que dans quelques instants, on lui découperait la boite crânienne tel un œuf, mettant à nu son cerveau, pour aller y trifouiller ses neurones. C'était nécessaire, une opération que le chirurgien avait fait plus d'une dizaine de fois, il n'y avait pas de risque. Elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à lâcher la main de Yamato.

« Sasuke arrive, je dois partir maintenant. »

Sakura ne comprit pas ce que dit le médecin mais le devina. À contre cœur, elle lâcha sa main. Dans la salle carrelée de blanc, des gens en blouse avec des masques préparaient le matériel, notamment un chariot roulant sur lequel étaient posés divers objets métalliques, tels que des scalpels.

Peu après que Yamato fut sorti, Sasuke pénétra dans le bloc opératoire. Seuls ses yeux noirs étaient visible, le bas de son visage étant dissimulé par le tissus. Son regard la fixait, comme l'évaluant, impassible. Elle fit du mieux pour masquer son trouble.

« Quand on te réveillera pendant l'opération, tu devras dire ''ceci est'' pour décrire ce que tu verras sur l'imagine qu'on te montrera. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu as peur ? »

Sakura prit un air détaché avant de répliquer d'une voix égale:

« Non pourquoi ? »

Il ne la cru pas un instant.

* * *

Sa tête était vraiment très lourde, elle nageait dans le brouillard. Son esprit semblait tout doux, tout blanc, et aucune pensée particulière n'y subsistait. Ce fut un bruit qui la tira de sa torpeur post-opératoire, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, par pur réflexe.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent lentement sur ses orbes éblouies. La vague image d'une tête blonde parvint jusqu'à son cerveau avant qu'elle ne bascule de nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Sakura était bien éveillée, assise sur son lit. Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

La médecin lui tendis une petite photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir une maison près de la mer, devant laquelle jouaient des enfants.

« Tu dois décrire l'image, » lui expliqua la femme, une trentenaire aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas plus l'impression de savoir parler anglais qu'avant l'opération. Elle jeta un regard à Naruto, Sasuke et Yamato. Pour ne pas changer, Naruto lui sourit.

« **Il y a une maison...** »

Elle se stoppa, réfléchi.

« Les débuts vont êtres difficiles, il va falloir stimuler la mémoire implantée en l'incitant à parler. Le fait de répondre à des questions précises vas l'aider à s'approprier le vocabulaire. Des fois sa langue maternelle prendra le dessus, mais bientôt elle pourra distinguer les deux langues et les utiliser selon son choix, » expliqua doucement le médecin.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, dépitée. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à associer un sens aux termes qu'elle entendait, mais les mots qu'elle arrivait à comprendre semblaient comme disparaitre de sa mémoire une fois qu'elle voulait les réutiliser pour s'exprimer.

« Il, hésita Sakura. Il y a une maison.

-Tu n'as même pas d'accent ! s'exclama Naruto, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Calmes-toi crétin, » répliqua aussitôt Sasuke, exaspéré.

Sakura remarqua alors que des cernes marquaient délicatement le regard de Sasuke. Personne se semblait en avoir cure, et la jeune femme fut dévoré de curiosité. Qu'est ce qui pouvait inquiéter Sasuke Uchiwa au point de l'empêcher de dormir? Même si Sakura n'avait eu que la possibilité de parler avec lui durant les deux semaines de trajets vers la Terre, leur conversation n'avait jamais été plus loin que la traduction qu'il lui faisait des paroles des autres. En fait, c'est à peine s'ils se connaissaient, et, paradoxalement, la teclin se sentait plus proche d'Hinata ou de Naruto, avec qui elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'opportunité d'une discussion, que de lui.

L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier, et il existait entre lui et Sakura une distance que la jeune fille interprétait comme le fruit de leur dispute du deuxième jour. De plus, même si Sakura ne le semblait pas, elle était assez timide et n'arrivait pas à se détendre en présence de Sasuke.

Il l'impressionnait, il était froid, il ne parlait pas. Trois raisons qui poussaient Sakura à ne pas tenter d'approche.

En plus du fait que Sasuke est le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu, pensa-elle, l'esprit ailleurs.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur le visage sans défaut de l'Uchiwa, sur sa peau lisse et uniforme, sur ses yeux en amande absolument noirs, et sur ses cheveux fins, étrangement relevés à l'arrière de son crane. Oui, vraiment, Sasuke était beaux, divinement beau même. Son physique ne souffrait d'aucun défaut, et il était, pour ainsi dire, parfait. Sakura n'avait aucun mal à s'avouer que si un tel homme venait à tenter de la séduire, elle ne se ferait pas prier pour partager ses draps. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi aucune femme ne semblait s'intéresser à Sasuke.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'Uchiwa, perdue dans ses pensés, Sakura se réveilla brusquement quand le regard noir croisa le sien, moqueur. Abasourdie, la jeune fille comprit la raison de cet air satisfait quand elle réalisa s'être fait surprendre en pleine contemplation.

Agacée d'être si peu discrète, mais surtout de la mine narquoise et suffisante qu'arborait Sasuke, elle comprit alors le pourquoi de son semblait-il célibat.

« Je vais partir d'ici? demanda la jeune teclin tout en ignorant l'Uchiwa.

-Tu vas passer une série d'examens et s'il n'y a aucun problème tu pourras sortir. Peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire? » demanda la médecin, nommée Shizune selon son badge.

Sakura inspira calmement avant de répéter:

« Je vais passer une série d'examens et s'il n'y a aucun problème je pourrais sortir.

-Et comment s'appelle l'endroit où nous sommes actuellement? » continua Shizune.

La teclin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je sais. L'endroit où nous somme s'appelle un.. »

Le mot ne voulait pas venir, et Naruto prononça lentement le terme, sans émettre de son, pour l'aider. Les sourcils roses se froncèrent. Elle n'était pas très douée pour lire sur les lèvres.

« Un hôpital. Un hôpital sur Terre. Dans une chambre, réussit enfin à dire Sakura.

-C'est très bien. »

Le médecin griffonna elle ne savait trop quoi sur une feuille électronique. Sakura n'aimait pas que tout ses faits et gestes soient ainsi répertoriés puis évalués. Elle avait toujours peur de décevoir.

« Je m'en vais, mais je reviendrais dans moins d'une heure pour faire les examens. À tout à l'heure, » les renseigna la trentenaire, avant de prendre son calepin et de quitter la pièce.

Sakura regarda tour à tour Yamato, Sasuke et Naruto, attendant que l'un d'eux lui explique ce qu'il allait se passer. Sasuke resta silencieux, comme d'habitude, tendis que Yamato regardait quelque chose sur un téléphone portable. Se fut Naruto qui brisa le silence en s'étirant bruyamment.

« Je meurs de faim ! Je vais au magasin en bas, tu veux quelque chose à manger Sakura ? demanda-il avec enthousiasme.

Sakura lui sourit. C'était si naturel.

« Je veux bien, merci. »

Naruto sortit.

* * *

Sakura aima tout de suite les voitures, surtout celle de Naruto, qu'il lui avait montré sur son téléphone. C'était un engin aux courbes rondes et fluides, entièrement peint d'un orange métallique doux mais voyant. D'après ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué, les voitures pouvaient êtres conduites avec le volant, mais aussi être passées en mode automatique et se diriger seules. Sakura se dit que cela devait être amusant, et s'imaginait déjà conduire un beau bolide mauve, quand une nouvelle dispute infantile éclata entre Sasuke et Naruto. Apparemment, la voiture du capitaine était une voiture de ''meuf'', et Sasuke raillait les goûts automobiles d'un Naruto boudant. Sakura les ignora, ayant depuis peu, c'est à dire quelques heures, compris pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes haussaient si souvent le ton. Elle qui croyait que Sasuke et Naruto ne se supportaient pas, les entendant régulièrement se disputer sans en comprendre le sens, elle avait réalisé qu'en réalité, ils faisaient simplement preuve d'un comportement parfaitement immature lors ce qu'on les réunissait. Sasuke raillait Naruto, Naruto chouinait, jurait, le mettait au défi, énervait Sasuke, qui se moquait de lui encore plus et ainsi de suite.

« Sakura! Hein j'ai raison ? »

La teclin se retourna vivement vers Naruto, qui la regardait avec l'espoir d'entendre un oui franchir ses lèvres pales. Prise au dépourvue, Sakura ne sut que dire. En réalité, elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait.

« Je... »

Deux paires d'yeux la fixaient sans ciller, patiemment.

Sakura eu des sueurs froides. Elle avait bien envie de répondre oui à Naruto pour lui faire plaisir, mais cela signifiait donner tord à Sasuke. Sasuke qui la fixait de son regard inquisiteur.

« Je suis désolé, mais de quoi parliez-vous? » dit-elle doucement.

Naruto paru déconfit de sa question, tandis que Sasuke en profita pour le railler un peu plus.

« Tu vois Usuratonkachi, même elle n'écoute plus ce que tu dis tellement tu sors d'idioties, » assena un Sasuke satisfait.

Naruto se rembrunit, et Sakura se sentit mal devant se spectacle. Elle savait que ce n'était que pour le jeu, mais laisser Sasuke tirer avantage de ses propres paroles ne lui plaisait pas.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis fatiguée après... »

Le mot ne vint pas.

« Après ce que j'ai eu, la... » Elle inspira, troublée et agacée de ne pas pourvoir trouver ce mot qui lui paraissait si évident.

« L'opération? » proposa Naruto.

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, après l'opération. Je suis fatiguée à cause de l'opération. »

Naruto sourit tandis que Sasuke la regardait étrangement. Sakura fit mine de détailler le halle d'entré de l'hôpital pour échapper au regard noir.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent notamment sur les chaussures à talons beiges d'une jeune femme, dont le bout arrondis laissait entrevoir quelques orteils aux ongles vernis.

« Naruto, s'il te plais, comment s'appellent ces chaussures? » demanda la teclin, dont la curiosité avait dépassé la timidité, en pointant l'objet de son attention.

-C'est des escarpins, » répondit le blond.

Sakura acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Est ce que les hommes en portent aussi? continua-elle en levant un regard brillant d'intérêt vers le jeune homme.

-Non, enfin, à part les travestis. »

Un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres de Naruto.

« Enfin, j'ai une jolie photo de Sa-

-Naruto tais-toi, » lâcha soudainement Sasuke d'une voix trainante.

Sakura fut surprise de cette intervention, n'ayant pas remarqué que l'Uchiwa prêtait attention à leur discussion.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais lâcha l'affaire.

« Combien les humains ont-ils de doigts aux pieds ? se renseigna Sakura après un léger silence.

-Des orteils? Cinq pour la plupart, mais de plus en plus n'en ont que quarte.

-Ok, des orteils. Merci, » dit mécaniquement Sakura, dont l'attention était déjà focalisée sur autre chose.

Et cette autre chose était un homme noir, grand et athlétique, entièrement vêtu de couleurs sombres, qui la regardait droit dans le yeux, debout à l'accueil. Avant que Sakura n'ai pu ne serrait-ce que se questionner sur l'homme, celui-ci se mit à marcher vers elle d'un pas souple.

Il portait un ensemble composé d'un pantalon droit, et d'une veste cintrée décolletée en triangle, fermée par deux boutons seulement, qui laissait apparaître un haut blanc dont le col s'ouvrait étrangement. Il sortait de cette curieuse ouverture un long bout de tissu noir, d'une matière très douce semblait-il, qui descendait jusqu'au nombril apparemment. Sakura ne pouvait en être certaine car il disparaissait derrière les pans de la veste noire.

Cela devait être un habit de travail, car la teclin avait vu plusieurs personnes en porter de similaires, alors qu'ils passaient d'un pas pressé devant les portes transparentes de l'hôpital. Cet hommes avaient aussi souvent une petite mallette et un portable vissé à l'oreille.

Sakura trouvait l'homme noir très élégant.

Sasuke, intrigué par l'immobilité de Sakura, fut le premier à réagir en avisant la personne qu'elle détaillait, et l'aborda sans aucune gène.

« Vous devez êtres l'escorte, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'accompagne , expliqua le second du capitaine. Voici Naruto Uzumaki. »

Naruto adressa un bref salut à l'homme, avant que celui ci ne réponde d'une voix où pointait un délicieux accent anglais:

« Je m'appelle Steve Dawson, je suis le responsable de la sécurité de . Une voiture nous attend derrière l'hôpital. »

Sasuke et Sakura le suivirent, tandis que Naruto partait de son coté afin de prendre sa propre voiture.

* * *

Sakura était très mal à l'aise. Le silence dans l'habitacle de la berline n'était pourtant pas pesant, mais elle était en proie à une agitation intérieure terrifiante. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Car elle n'osait bêtement pas entamer une conversation avec Sasuke. Le Sasuke froid, indifférent, qui était nonchalamment assis avec elle à l'arrière de la voiture. Sakura se demanda quelques instants si cela n'était pas un rêve, si ce garçon était vraiment là, si près d'elle. Il semblait une statue, tellement calme, le regard tellement lointain.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, commença Steve Dawson, je serrait toujours avec vous Sakura, nuit et jour. J'essayerais bien sûr d'être le moins envahissant possible, mais vous devrez vous plier à cette surveillance pour votre bien. »

Steve Dawson avait une voix douce et grave, très agréable à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi ai-je besoin de protection ? » demanda Sakura.

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pousse, comme absent. Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent jusqu'aux rétroviseur dans lequel elle croisa le regard marron foncé de Steve.

« On ne connait pas encore les conséquences que votre arrivée sur Terre va avoir. La nouvelle a fait un beau remue-ménage, et en haut, on craint qu'une quelconque association aux activités plus ou moins illicites ne vous veuille de mal, » expliqua doucement l'homme.

Sakura acquiesça.

Le paysage défilait rapidement derrière la vitre teintée. Il pleuvait sur New York, et le temps était si brumeux que les toits des buildings se noyaient dans les nuages. Sakura n'en perdait pas une miette, et ses yeux lui faisaient mal à force de fixer les lumières vacillantes de la ville.

« Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je vois une personne avec la peau noir, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

M. Dawson rit doucement.

* * *

Sakura s'affala dans le premier lit de la première chambre qu'elle trouva. La journée avait été juste longue et atrocement ennuyeuse. À peine sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait du y retourner: ses vaccins. Personne n'y avait pensé, et c'était la directrice de Konoha elle-même qui avait du le faire remarquer pour que tout le monde réalise que, effectivement, Sakura était aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau née. C'était une chance qu'aucun des milliers de microbes pathogène et virus qu'elle avait du croisé en chemin ne l'ai prise pour cible. S'en était suivie une longue séance de piqures. Sakura détestait ça. L'infirmière était restée pendant cinq bonnes minutes en admiration devant elle, comme si elle était un animal rare, avant de se décider à lui faire ses vaccins. Sakura en avait été horriblement gênée: elle ne comprenait pas cette fascination. Oui elle était teclin, oui elle faisait en quelque sorte parti de ce que les humains appelaient une espèce disparue, mais – bordel – étaient-ils tous obligés de la considérer comme teclin avant même de la considérer comme une personne ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ressortit de l'hôpital dans un état semi-comateux des plus désagréable, le bras douloureux des injections qu'on lui y avait fait. Elle se sentait patraque, ses membres étaient lourds, et elle savait bien que la fièvre viendrait bientôt, accompagnée de plus ou moins d'autres désagréments. Ce n'était vraiment pas glamour, mais elle se préparait déjà à se vider de tout cotés, et à rapidement perdre son teint blanc immaculé.

Et elle avait raison. Trois heures plus tard, sa température interne frôlait les trente-cinq degrés, ce qui était assez inquiétant si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'en temps normal elle atteignait à peine que les trente-et-un. Heureusement qu'Hinata était là. L'humaine était chargée de veiller sur Sakura, pendant que Yamato consultait par téléphone un spécialiste en médecine teclin, histoire d'éventuelle ment trouver un médicament pour atténuer la douleur.

Car, oui, Sakura avait mal; et pas juste au ventre ou à la tête, non. Tout son corps était comme une plaie géante, dont le moindre mouvement entrainait d'horribles douleurs, aussi bien musculaires qu'articulaires. Si elle en croyait sa mémoire, jamais elle n'avait été aussi malade, et elle maudit, étendue par terre (le sol froid était agréable contre son dos brulant) le connard qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire autant de vaccins en une seule fois.

Les larmes aux yeux, la vue floue, la teclin émit une nouvelle série de grognements de douleur, entrecoupés de sanglots secs, alors qu'une crampe particulièrement douloureuse lui broyait le ventre, la cambrant douloureuse contre le carrelage de la salle de bain.

« J'ai maaaaal... »

Elle s'en fichait si cela ressemblait plus à un râle qu'à autre chose: la douleur était trop importante.

Son corps n'en pouvait plus, et elle se redressa difficilement, juste assez pour atteindre la cuvette des toilettes et y déverser le reste de bile que son estomac contenait.

Une serviette fraiche et humide se posa contre son front, puis une main releva ses cheveux pour nettoyer sa nuque. Sakura ferma les yeux et posa sa tempe contre le cuvette de wc.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sakura, le docteur Yamato va trouver quelque chose pour vous soulager, » dit la voix douce d'Hinata.

Sakura aurait voulu répondre, mais une autre crampe, cette fois plus bas dans le ventre, lui coupa la respiration.

« Hinata j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, chuchota-elle, l'esprit embuée par la douleur.

-Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire. Il faudrait que vous buviez quelque chose Sakura. »

La teclin n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand un verre d'eau se posa contre ses lèvres.

Elle allait vraiment tuer celui qui avait eu cette idée.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Sakura n'avait toujours pas pu mettre un pied dehors. La maladie avait si bien fait son travail sur son corps qu'elle l'avait laissé dans un état d'épuisement frôlant l'inconscience. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit, et malgré les encouragements d'Hinata, n'avait pu sortir du lit avant six heure du soir. Son estomac criait clémence, et quelques courbatures subsistaient, surtout au pauvre bras ayant subis les foudres de l'infirmière incompétente. Néanmoins, globalement, Sakura allait beaucoup mieux, malgré la fatigue.

C'est pourquoi Naruto considéra qu'il lui ferait le plus grand bien de sortir.

À vrais dire, Sakura ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa visite, pensant qu'après être arrivé sur Terre Naruto l'oublierait peu à peu. Cependant, c'est bien lui en personne qui sonna à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Il la regarda, évalua son teint inhabituellement humain, puis lui dit tout naturellement qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte découvrir le monde, autrement dit la grande ville de New York.

Il l'attendit alors qu'elle se douchait, mais la vit bientôt revenir penaude, en peignoir.

« Je n'ai pas de vêtements pour sortir, » expliqua-elle, gênée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva emmitouflée dans une robe blanche à coupe droite d'Hinata, passée en dessous d'un espèce de manteau militaire lâche et vert, resserré à la taille, que Naruto lui avait dégoté. Elle ne savait pas bien d'où venait la grosse écharpe bordeaux qui protégeait son nez glacé du vent, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

New York était magnifique cette nuit. Ce n'était pas du tout le même style architectural que sur Tecla 3, où tout était rond et fluide. Ici, d'immenses gratte-ciel s'élançaient vers les nuages, leurs vitres noires comme l'abime reflétant les milliers de lumières bariolées des ampoules de la ville. Tout brillait, tout était coloré et vibrants de vie. Il y avait des gens dans les rues, des millions de personnes si différentes, qui s'animaient, riaient et criaient. L'agréable brouhaha ambiant était à intervalle régulier déchiré par le son strident des sirènes de police, quand ce n'était pas par la musique venant d'un quelconque magasin..

La masse humaine entrainait dans son courant Naruto, Hinata, Sakura et Steve, qui se laissaient porter sans rechigner. Hinata avait du saisir le bras de Sakura pour ne pas la perde, car elle ne faisait attention à rien, émerveillée par les immenses écrans TV de Times Square et par les humains qu'elle croisait.

Une femme, d'une élégance rare, le port droit, habillée d'une robe de l'époque dont les couleurs fluorescentes éclataient la nuit, traversa la foule comme si de rien n'était, son ombrelle cyan tournant lentement sur elle-même. Un jeune homme, dont la peau avait d'extraordinaires reflets dorés, passa devant Sakura, soulevant légèrement son haut de forme noir avec un sourire charmeur. Il sortit de son gilet une montre à gousset, regarda l'heure et disparu dans la foule. Plus loin, un rire éclata, et la teclin aperçue une jeune fille, le cou entouré d'un boa de plume bordeaux, à qui un jeune homme en jeans allumait la cigarette, fixée au bout d'un long porte cigarette. À coté d'eux, un groupe d'étranges créatures aux visage lissa et aux yeux multicolores très rond demandait son chemin à une petite femme rousse.

« Hinata, c'est tellement beaux ! Regarde, c'est...c'est

-C'est merveilleux?

-Oui, c'est merveilleux, » souffla Sakura.

Hinata et Steve sourirent, alors que Naruto, à quelques pas devant eux, se retournait pour leur offrir une mine rayonnante.

Ce soir là, le capitaine Uzumaki lui fit découvrir les ramens.

* * *

Sakura sourit poliment à l'homme qui lui tirait sa chaise, avant de s'assoir d'un geste délicat. Derrière ses aires calmes et radieux, Sakura était terrifiée. C'était le premier déjeuner auquel elle assistait, et celui-ci se déroulait en présence d'importants politiques Américains. Anko, sa ''conseillère personnelle en image'' depuis son arrivée sur Terre, lui avait assez répété l'importance de ce premier événement mondain pour son image. Anko était en effet chargée d'apprendre à Sakura comment se comporter en public, afin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'opinion public. La teclin était actuellement entretenue par l'entreprise Konoha, qui tirait profils de l'exposition médiatique que la jeune femme subissait. Plus Sakura attendrissait l'opinion, mieux Konoha était perçue.

La conversation était facile, les personnes présentes agréables et de bonne compagnie. La plupart étaient des hommes entre trente-cinq et soixante-cinq ans, mais trois femmes néanmoins subsistaient, non négligeables malgré leur infériorité numérique.

La première devait avoir trente ans à tout casser, petite, brune, un sourire contagieux et une masse de cheveux auburn impressionnante. Sakura n'avait pas bien compris à quoi correspondait son emploie, mais apparemment elle connaissait bien les hommes attablés avec elle.

Venait ensuite une sexagénaire blonde à l'air calme, les cheveux tirés dans un beau chignon stricte, habillée élégamment.

Enfin, Sakura avait presque manqué de la voir, une femme au sourire sûr et séducteur, la quarantaine. Une journaliste. Sakura se méfia immédiatement d'elle.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, (ils étaient une dizaine en tout) des serveurs vinrent leur apporter discrètement l'entrée. C'est là que Sakura commença vraiment à paniquer.

Trois fourchette. Trois couteaux.

Se servir uniquement de deux de ces ustensiles à la fois était déjà compliqué pour elle, elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment on pouvait en manier autant.

Elle supposa donc, à juste titre, qu'un couver allait avec un plat, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sakura jeta discrètement un regard aux autres. C'est là que ses yeux croisèrent avec horreur ceux amusés de la journaliste, et elle se pressa de saisir le même couteau et la même fourchette que les autres convives, comme si de rien était. Mais trop tard, l'autre l'avait vu.

Sakura rougit de honte, certaine de trouver cette anecdote le lendemain dans l'article que la quarantaine allait publier, car il était sur qu'elle était là pour cela.

Cela ne manqua pas.

« […] Tandis que ces messieurs débattaient sur si oui ou non il fallait réformer on ne savait quelle lois stérile, un de leurs passetemps favoris je vous le confie, un œil avisé aurait pu remarquer l'éclair de panique qui traversait le regard de . En effet, discrètement, sa main hésitait, nerveuse, au dessus des trois couteaux différents qui lui étaient proposés. […] »

* * *

Anko allait le lui payer.

Naruto passait souvent la voir, à vrai dire dès qu'elle avait du temps libre. La plupart du temps il venait accompagné de Sasuke, et les emmenait se balader dans New York. Il avait toujours quelque chose de merveilleux à lui faire découvrir et, malgré les vagues protestations de Sasuke, il réussissait toujours à les trainer là où il le voulait.

Un des jeux favoris du capitaine était de faire gouter de nouvelles choses à la jeune femme. Naruto raffolait des sucreries, et ils avaient au moins cela en commun, bien que les fruits étaient préférés par Sakura. Sasuke, lui, mangeait peu sucré, mais ne se limitait pas quand ils s'agissait d'autre chose, notamment de café.

Sakura avait remarqué que les cernes étaient toujours présentes sous les yeux abyssaux de Sasuke, peut être même avaient-elle grandi. La jeune fille était toujours aussi curieuse de savoir pourquoi l'Uchiwa avait du mal à dormir, mais n'osait toujours pas lui poser la question. À vrais dire, même si Sasuke semblait à l'aise en sa présence, elle ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter face à lui. Son esprit restait bloqué, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers, et chaque parole qu'elle lâchait l'était avec appréhension

Cependant, la bonne humeur de Naruto réussissait presque à lui faire oublier le malaise qu'elle éprouvait en présence de Sasuke.

Sakura riait beaucoup avec lui. Naruto était comme un petit frère.

* * *

Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'un violent sursaut la tirait du sommeil. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son poitrine, cognant douloureusement contre ses cotes. Dans son esprit, les images du cauchemars s'effaçaient lentement, ne laissant derrière elles que la peur qu'elles avaient inspirer. Ce relent angoissant, ce sentiment oppressant d'épouvante, poussèrent les larmes hors des yeux de Sakura. Le visage inondé, la jeune fille se leva et partie s'enfermer dans son armoire. Prise en étaux entre divers cartons et la parois de bois, elle réussit à calmer les tremblements violents qui l'agitaient.

Ces sanglots se calmèrent et elle se rendormie.

« Nous devons partir ou nous allons êtres en retard, » annonça Steve, sur le seuil de la porte.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, et un soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Anko, assise à ses cotés, fronça les sourcils, puis lâcha d'un ton aigre:

« Bon, et bien vas-y. »

La jeune teclin se leva et suivit rapidement Steve dans le couloir.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme Sakura, » fit remarquer le garde du corps.

Sakura lui donna un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée. Anko m'énerve. »

L'homme rit.

« Anko a cet effet sur tout le monde. Vous lui en voulez encore ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir.

« Bien sûr, elle m'a ridiculisé, » souffla-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Steve ne répondit rien. Il avait comprit depuis qu'il veillait sur elle que Sakura était de nature rancunière.

Sa nouvelle vie était réglée comme du papier à musique, et elle suivait parfaitement le rythme, mais essayait juste de sauter les pauses. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le temps de réfléchir. Ne pas penser aux autres, à ceux qui n'étaient plus là. Toutes ses journées étaient pleines, elle n'avait aucune pose, pas un instant de repos, si ce n'était le soir quand elle se posait dans son lit. Quand ce moment arrivait, soit la fatigue prenait le dessus, et alors elle s'endormait d'un sommeil délicieusement noir et sans rêve, soit le filet d'énergie qui lui restait gardait ces yeux irrémédiablement ouvert. Dans le deuxième cas, c'était alors le début d'une longue nuit de micro-sommeils cauchemardeux, puis de réveils en sueur suivit d'une interminable attente, l'esprit confus mais néanmoins trop clair pour ne pas penser.

Sakura détestait y songer. Elle voulait juste oublier, reléguer ce qu'il s'était passé dans un coins très sombre et très inaccessible de son esprit

Voilà pourquoi elle détestait la séance.

Toutes les fin d'après-midi, il y avait la séance.

Le rendez-vous pudiquement nommé ainsi était, en réalité, l'heure réservée à l'entrevue avec le docteur Kurenai. Le Dr. Kurenai était psychiatre, et faisait suivre à Sakura une ''thérapie''.

Une thérapie durant laquelle Sakura devait tout se souvenir. Tout revivre.

Elle n'avait encore jamais répondu aux questions du Dr. Kurenai.

* * *

Elle se réveilla et passa une main sur sa nuque endolorie. Dormir dans une voiture n'était pas des plus confortable.

« Tu travailles trop, tu devrais calmer le rythme, lui dit Sasuke sans même décoller ses yeux du paysage.

-J'ai jute mal dormi cette nuit, » répliqua doucement la teclin.

Comme toutes les nuits, à vrais dire. Mais cela elle se garda bien de lui expliquer.

Elle mira son reflet dans la vitre noir qui les séparait du conducteur. Ses yeux étaient petits et brillants.

Il eu un silence seulement entrecoupé par le léger bruits des klaxons.

« Steve m'a dit que tu faisais des insomnies, » lâcha Sasuke tout d'un coup. Il la regardait cette fois, et Sakura n'aima pas ça. Elle était sûr qu'il allait lui parler de ''la séance''.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai seulement du mal à m'habituer au rythme. Vous dormez tellement vous les terriens, » répondit-elle d'une voix se voulant égale.

Sakura pria pour que sa réponse ai l'effet escompté, c'est à dire froisser Sasuke afin qu'il ne l'embête plus.

Ça ne marcha pas.

« Il m'a aussi dit que tu faisais des cauchemars, » rajouta le jeune homme, toujours aussi patient.

Sakura évita de justesse l'air surpris qui menaçait de la trahir.

Oui, elle avait du mal à dormir. Oui, elle faisait des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits. Mais elle savait que Steve ne pouvait l'avoir deviné. Elle n'avait jamais criée, n'avais jamais fais de bruit ni dérangé qui que se soit. Elle était certaine que Sasuke bluffait. Comment avait-il deviné ?

« Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, et même si c'était le cas je sais que Steve ne l'aurai pas remarqué. Si tu veux dire quelque chose dis le moi tout de suite au lieu de parler inutilement. » Son ton était un peu plus revêche que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais Sasuke l'avais bien mériter à fouiner dans ses petits papiers.

L'Uchiwa sourit, comme amusé.

« Naruto s'inquiète, » avoua-il finalement.

Sakura ne comprit pas.

« Hé ?

-Je le sais parce que quand il s'inquiète il est dans la lune. Il t'aime bien, et il à tendance à trop s'inquiéter pour les gens. »

Sasuke se tu.

La teclin ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Mais dans ce cas là je pense qu'il a raison, reprit-il. Tu as minci. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps, comme évaluant quelque chose. Sakura s'enfonça plus profondément dans la banquette en cuire noir. Le regard noir la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne peux pas aller bien après ce qu'il t'es arrivé, continua Sasuke de sa voix trop calme. Et le s'inquiète. Elle dit que tu compenses la perte en travaillant, afin de ne pas y penser.

-Je... »

Silence.

Sakura ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa, mais l'air de Sasuke changea du tout au tout, sans vraiment que son visage ne se modifie. C'était comme une impression.

« Je suis plutôt pour que chacun s'occupe de ses propres problèmes, mais apparemment tu ne peux pas régler les tiens seule, » le ton était devenu un peu railleur, un peu hautain.

Sakura cligna des yeux, comme si on venait de la frapper.

**Quoi ?**

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucun problème. Tu es le seul ici qui affirme que je dort mal et que je fais des cauchemars, puis tu te permets de me juger sur cela. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Sasuke sourit de nouveau, et Sakura commençait à avoir le crane douloureux.

« Je sais que tu es mal, la question n'es pas là. Je veux que tu dises que tu vas trouver une solution et arrêter. »

Sakura n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

Il eu comme un blanc dans son esprit. Comme un ''error, page not found'', ou encore un bug de circuit.

**Trouver une solution et arrêter ? **

**Arrêter ? **

Mais arrêter **quoi** ?

Arrêter de souffrir ?

Arrêter d'être triste ?

Une vague de peine et de rage l'assaillit. Elle fit néanmoins taire ces émotions, et ne laissa rien paraître.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle regarda le paysage, déconnectée.

La voiture s'arrêta et Steve vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle crut entendre Sasuke dire quelque chose mais se mit immédiatement en route pour le semer. Cependant c'était peine perdue: à peine était-elle entrée dans le hall qu'une main se refermait sur son bras, telle un étaux.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu, » dit Sasuke, froid comme au premier jour.

Sakura fit claquer sa langue contre son palais dans un geste d'agacement.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. On n'a qu'à en parler plus tard, » lâcha-elle avec irritation.

Sasuke ne se démonta pas et, resserrant sa prise sur l'avant bras de la teclin, répliqua:

« Je t'ai demandé qu'est ce que tu comptais faire. Si tu allais suivre les conseilles que le s'évertue à te donner. »

Steve, un peut en retrait, regardait le dialogue dégénérer, ne sachant s'il devait intervenir. Les gens commençaient à se retourner dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Il n'y a pas de solution magique Sasuke ! Tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, désolé, je ne peut pas faire abstraction de tout sentiment quand cela me plait. »

Sakura avait haussé le ton. Il lui revenait en mémoire ce que Naruto lui avait dit, un soir.

Ils étaient sorti car le capitaine voulait continuer sa petite visite guidée de New York. Steve ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent le métro, ils étaient donc restés près de l'hôtel de Sakura, et s'étaient dirigés à pied vers Central Park. Ils étaient entrés dans le poumon vert de la ville par une porte donnant sur une immense fontaine, tout en haut de laquelle trônait la statue d'une femme nue. Naruto les avaient rapidement dirigé hors des sentiers, et ils avaient atterri au bord d'un petit étant, ou plutôt d'une grande marre. La lumière des quelques lampadaires présents se reflétait en des taches mouvantes sur l'eau noire, semblables à du feu. Naruto et Sakura, sous la surveillance bienveillante de Steve, s'étaient assis sur l'herbe humide, les pieds dans l'eau.

_« Les parents de Sasuke faisaient partie d'une milice anti-terroriste. Ils se sont fait assassinés et il s'en veut pour ça. Sasuke croit que s'il était rentré plus tôt, s'il avait pu le sentir, ils seraient encore là. »_

« Mes parents sont morts, mes amis sont morts, tout mon peuple est mort! Je suis seule, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?! Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas humaine, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je ressent ! Tu ne comprends pas le lien, tu ne peux pas le comprendre ! »

Sakura avait hurlé. Tant pis si les gens la regardaient de travers, si elle faisait mauvaise presse à Konoha. Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas?! Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait du.

Elle reprit son souffle, se calma. Les larmes venaient mais elle les retint. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

« C'est comme si on m'avait arraché quelque chose Sasuke. Tu as beau avoir souffert, tu ne peux pas concevoir ce que ça fais. Il y a des gens sur cette planète, il y a vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas eux. Et même parmi vous je suis seule, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je ne peux pas oublier le trou dans ma poitrine. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, mais elle savait qu'il avait tout entendu.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant elle ne sut combien de temps, juste à se regarder. Les yeux de Sasuke n'exprimaient rien.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher s'il-te-plait, » demanda-elle doucement, contenant ses sanglots.

Sasuke ne dit toujours rien mais desserra ses doigts.

« Merci, » chuchota Sakura.

Elle lui tourna dos et partit.

* * *

Le docteur Kurenai est une jolie femme, se dit Sakura en la détaillant. Ses yeux étaient assez étranges, bruns mais comme virant au rouge. Cela aurait pu être effrayant, mais la teclin trouvait en réalité cela assez joli. Le visage qui lui faisait face était d'un ovale régulier, plutôt doux.

Le docteur replaça une mèche de cheveux bouclée et noir derrière son oreille.

« Je vais vous parler, » dit soudainement Sakura d'une voix morne, les yeux dans le vague.

Kurenai ne sursauta pas, mais ce fut tout comme, et lui fit un joli sourire.

« Pour me dire quoi ? » demanda-elle de sa voix, grave mais douce.

Sakura se dit que c'était la voix parfaite pour une mère.

« Je ne sais pas. Que voulez vous savoir ? »

La femme joignit ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, l'air calme et engageant.

« Commençons par le début peut être ? Si vous en avez envie vous pouvez me parler de vos parents. »

Sakura acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.


	7. Axe deuxième - Chapitre 7

**H**ello, encore un nouveau chapitre de posté. J'ai maintenant passé la barre des 600 vues, bien que je trouve que les vues du premiers chapitres ne comptent pas puisque les gens ne continuent sans doute pas leur lecture après. J'ai en réalité à peu près 60 lecteurs réguliers, et ça me chagrine d'avoir si peu d'avis. Afin bref, la galère de tout apprentis-auteur sur fanfiction quoi :/

**B**onne lecture :)

**Bande-son du chapitre:**

Kid Cudi – Marijuana

Birdy – People help the people

Radiohead – All I Need

M83 – Kim & Jessie

* * *

Ses doigts se tordaient dans tous les sens, et elle du se freiner pour ne pas méticuleusement arracher le verni que la manucure lui avait posé. Le trac prenait forme dans son ventre, s'épanouissant comme une fleur.

Le maquilleur fronça les sourcils, ajouta une dernière touche de far sur ses joues, puis sembla enfin satisfait.

« Et voilà le résultat, » lui dit-il en faisant pivoter son fauteuil, afin qu'elle puisse se regarder dans la glace.

Le maquillage était léger, très naturel. Ses cils étaient interminables, ses paupières délicatement dorées, ses lèvres rose capucine.

« J'ai fait dans le style nude, même si ce n'est plus vraiment de mode, pour contrebalancer la robe. Ton visage est assez poupin, surtout avec ce teint blanc, il n'aurait pas fallu tomber dans le vulgaire, » lui expliqua le maquilleur.

Sakura acquiesça, même si comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son maquillage était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Elle était passée au stade de stresse où sa jambe droite bougeait indépendamment.

Soudain, une masse de cheveux blonds apparue dans le miroir, et Sakura se retourna rapidement pour regarder Naruto arriver.

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvre, celui-ci la regarda de haut en bas.

« Oulala, on rentre dans la coure des grandes, » plaisanta-t-il.

Sakura lui lança son regard le plus noir, horriblement mal à l'aise.

« Naruto, se plaignit-elle, je suis vulgaire! Ce n'est pas du tout mon style, on dirait une... tu sais, une ?

-Une pute ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

-Oui, » souffla la teclin.

Sakura se leva, tirant sur le jupon en tulle, et du même coup sur le tissu orné de sequins noirs qui le recouvrait, essayant vainement de faire descendre le corsage qui lui enserrait la taille. Par dépit, elle tenta tout aussi inutilement de rapprocher les deux pans qui formaient le décolletée en goute d'eau, et se croisaient entre ses clavicule. Un courant d'air froid lécha son dos nu, et Sakura vit rouge.

« Putain, non mais même Anko verrait que ce n'est pas du tout adapté ! Je vais être la risée de tous, je n'ai l'air de rien ! » s'énerva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent dans les coulisses noir, mais retournèrent rapidement à leurs occupations.

Sa gorges, nouée par le trac, lui faisait horriblement mal, mais pas autant que ses pieds, comprimés dans ballerines noires trop petites.

Alors qu'elle allait craquer et fondre en larmes amères, Naruto la prit dans ses bras.

Surprise par sa contacte inattendu, Sakura ne pu s'empêcher dans un réflexe inconscient de rechercher la connexion. En quelques millièmes de secondes à peine, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, le lien était rétablis. Un sentiment doux et chaud se rependit en elle, comme une coulée de lave très lente, délicieuse, et le calme apaisa son esprit en surchauffe. Se fut comme une main fraiche posée sur son front.

Les bras de Sakura se resserrèrent sur Naruto, collant son corps gracile contre celui ferme et rassurant de l'autre.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Ils se séparèrent, et Naruto sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est parfait, pour une fois les stylistes on fait un travail convenable, » constata la voix perçante d'Anko.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, une fois le choc de la séparation avec Naruto passé.

« C'est à toi maintenant, vas te mettre en place, » ajouta Anko, les yeux rivés sur elle, comme un serpent prêt à mordre.

Sakura fit se qu'on lui demandait, après avoir passé une main douce sur l'épaule de Naruto en signe de remerciement.

* * *

La salle n'était pas si grande, et le publique comptait peut être une trentaine de personnes. Cependant, les six caméras étaient là pour lui rappeler que partout dans le monde, des humains et autres étaient collés à leur poste, attendant de découvrir son visage.

Sakura jeta un regard paniqué aux coulisses, où toutes sortes de personnes s'activaient sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Bon, » dit Anko en apparaissant devant elle.

Sakura fut un instant déstabilisée par cette arrivée soudaine. Anko était la spécialiste des venues mystérieuses, et semblait toujours sortir de nul part.

Les yeux gris brun de sa ''conseillère'' se posèrent sur elle, et Sakura cessa de gesticuler. Le regard d'Anko était comme différent: serein, rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas être très bien, » lui dit-elle.

Sakura contempla, étonnée, l'autre femme.

« Je n'ai qu'une vague idée des questions qu'on vas te poser. Tu vas sans doute devoir raconter comment était ta vie là-bah, comment tout c'est passé. Ne te laisse pas submerger par tes sentiments. Je sais que ça vas être dur, mais ce sont des charognards, ce qu'il veulent c'est du spectacle, du malheur. »

Anko fit une moue étrange, comme tiraillée par un choix difficile.

« Ne leur laisse pas ce plaisir, » ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Une sonnerie résonna, et le silence se fit. Anko disparue.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sakura regarda, comme déconnectée, le présentateur ouvrir l'émission sous les applaudissement du public.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, la faisant sursauter, et on lui dit que c'était à elle. Mécaniquement, elle se mit en marche, et avant même d'avoir pu jeter un œil au publique, le présentateur était déjà là, devant elle. Sa main chaude et masculine enserra la sienne doucement, et Sakura eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que l'homme disait. Elle sourit timidement, acquiesça sans trop savoir pourquoi, et suivit l'homme en costume qui lui désigna un siège.

Elle s'assit le plus délicatement possible, pouvant enfin apercevoir le publique qui la fixait, suspendu à ses lèvres. Dans un coin de la salle, Sakura remarqua Naruto et Anko.

La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : ''Ne desserre pas les jambe ou l'on verra ta culotte.''

« Alors Sakura, comment allez vous ? Un peu stressée par cette première apparition à la télévision ? »

Sakura cligna des yeux, violemment ramenée à la réalité. Elle inspira lentement et s'humecta discrètement les lèvres.

« Un peu oui, répondit-elle doucement, ne sachant pas trop que dire d'autre.

-J'imagine que cela doit être impressionnant: vous venez à peine de débarquer dans une des plus grandes villes qui soit, sur une planète inconnue, et on vous pousse déjà sur le devant de la scène, » reprit aussitôt le présentateur, Stanley Bank, ne se laissant pas le moins du monde déstabiliser par l'éloquence limitée de son invité.

Allez, bouges-toi, se dit Sakura à elle même.

Elle inspira une fois encore, se donnant du courage, puis se concentra. Elle sourit tout d'abord, afin de gagner quelques secondes. Sont cerveau entra en ébullition, et le chemin de sa pensé s'accéléra.

Faire bonne presse à Konoha, voilà sont objectif principal. Il fallait qu'elle soit suffisamment serviable pour faire oublier aux vieux sages du conseil que Naruto avait fauté en la trouvant. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Faire bonne presse. Attendrir l'opinion.

« Oui c'est vrai, la Terre est très différente de ce que j'ai connu auparavant, mais j'ai été très bien entouré je doit dire, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix claire, en souriant.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Konoha s'occupe de moi et m'a même offert une opération afin que je puisse immédiatement parler Anglais. »

Sakura passa sous silence le fait que cette opération avait été subventionné afin qu'elle puisse jouer ce petit numéro ridicule.

« Je me disait bien que quelque chose clochait, s'amusa le présentateur. J'avoue être un peu déçus, l'accent avait aussi son charme. »

L'homme débutait un jeux de séduction évidant dans lequel Sakura se laissa prendre avec aisance, riant délicatement.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, riposta-t-elle gentillement.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, mais vous me devez bien un diner pour vous faire pardonner, continua l'homme.

-Il vas falloir que vous en parliez à mon chaperon dans ce cas, plaisanta la teclin. Sinon nous pourrons toujours faire le mur ensemble.

-C'est noté, » dit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Le publique siffla, appréciateur, et Sakura jeta un coup d'œil a Anko. Celle-ci brandit sa main fermée en un point, le pouce levé, et Sakura se souvint que c'était un signe positif chez les humains.

L'équivalent sur Tecla était de joindre le pouce à l'annulaire. Plus les autres doigts étaient tendus, plus le signe était positif.

« J'ai aussi rencontré beaucoup de gens très intéressants, des hommes d'affaires lors de déjeuners par exemple. »

Stanley Bank fit une grimace comique.

« Hommes d'affaires et intéressants, je ne sais pas si il est légal de mettre ces deux termes dans une même phrase, » blagua-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité du publique.

Sakura força son visage à prendre un air réprobateur, puis répliqua sur le ton qu'une mère aurait utilisé pour gronder son enfant qui se serrait taché:

« Ne dites pas cela, vous serriez étonné si vous aviez été avec moi. »

Ses paroles furent suivit d'un étrange silence qui durant une petite dizaine de seconde.

Stanley Bank sourit finalement.

« Vous savez Sakura, tout le monde ici est très curieux d'en savoir plus sur vous. Pour beaucoup, vous êtes là première teclin qu'ils voient.

-J'imagine, glissa doucement Sakura. »

Le jeune fille sentait que l'échange venait de marquer un tournant décisif, et que le plus dure était à venir.

* * *

Sakura regarda discrètement l'heure sur une horloge murale du plateau, et constata que plus de la moitié de l'émission d'une heure et quart était déjà passée.

Stanley Bank lui avait posé une foule de questions sur ce qu'elle pensait de la Terre, sur Tecla 3 et sur sa jeunesse. Les questions s'étaient faites plus précises au fur et à mesure, et Sakura avait dû décrire la période durant laquelle la pandémie avait crut. Elle avait dû expliquer le combat qu'elle et ses parents avaient mené pour survire, pour ne pas être infecté, pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Les blagues avaient depuis longtemps été abandonnées, et le silence était absolue sur le plateau de télévision.

Elle avait raconté le marché noir sur lequel sont père achetait la viande devenue rare, leur déménagement en catastrophe dans la maison à la campagne de sa grand mère, quand la leur avait brulé.

« La flamme violette à mit feu à la maison de ma meilleur amie, Ino, parce qu'un voisin avait dit que sa mère était contaminée. Je ne l'ai appris que trois jours plus tard, par sa petite sœur Ami, qui avait rechapée à l'incendie. Elle m'a raconté que dans la nuit elle avait entendue des voix. Elle avait sauté par la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage, pour s'échapper. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vue ceux qui avaient mit le feu. Il y avait des adultes, mais aussi des jeunes de son âge. Elle avait quinze ans. »

Sakura prit une inspiration tremblante, et but un peu d'eau.

« On vous a retrouvé seule sur un vaisseau humano-teclin de recherche, comment cela se fait-il ? » la questionna Stanley Bank après un petit silence.

Sakura sourit tristement.

« Vous savez, vous êtes la première personne à me demander ça, » lui avoua la teclin.

Le présentateur la regarda, interloqué.

« Sérieusement ? Personne ne vous l'a demandé jusqu'ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Exactement. Personne n'y a songé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

_Les quelques lampadaires qui marchaient encore éclairaient par intermittence l'habitacle du véhicule d'un éclat orange. Le silence était de plomb, et Sakura était nerveuse. Son père pilotait l'engin, les mains crispées sur les commandes, et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis._

_« Où est-ce qu'on va papa ? » Sa voix lui parue trop forte, toute craquelée._

_Sa mère était restée seule dans la maison de ses grands-parents et elle s'inquiétait pour elle._

_« On va juste chercher quelque chose à mon boulot, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, » lui répondit son père d'une voix étrange._

_La route était déserte et ils étaient bien au dessus de la limitation de vitesse. Ils contournèrent les grandes villes qu'ils croisèrent afin de ne pas se faire arrêter. Ils arrivèrent finalement deux heures plus tard, en pleine campagne, devant l'immense centre de recherche où travaillait auparavant son père._

_Sakura le regarda sortir du véhicule. Le coffre claqua, et elle put voir une silhouette se diriger vers les grandes grilles qui barraient l'accès au site. Son père fit sauter les chaines et les cadenas avec des pinces, puis poussa laborieusement les pans de l'énorme portail métallique qui leur barrait la route._

_Une fois dans le véhicule, il redemara le moteur et les mena à travers le dédale de bâtiments._

_Quand il se gara de nouveau, il fit signe à Sakura de descendre. La jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas._

_« Suis moi ma puce. »_

_Il n'y avait presque aucune lumière autour d'elle, et Sakura du suivre à la trace son père. Il semblait connaître le chemin par cœur, et ouvrait les portes à l'aide d'une carte magnétique._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur un énorme hangar plongé dans le noir. Sakura ne voyait pas le plafond, mais à la résonance de leurs pas, supposa qu'il était très haut._

_Son père s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, et tout à coup un bruit la fit sursauter. Une porte s'ouvrit, sortie de nul part, en plein milieu du vide, et donnait sur un couloir éclairé. Sakura pouvait voir les bords d'une structure métallique autour du chambranle, et comprit qu'il s'agissait du sas d'accès à un vaisseau._

_« Papa, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? »_

_Mais son père ne lui répondit pas et était déjà dans le vaisseau, hors de vue. Sakura se dépêcha de le suivre._

_Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il pianotait sur un petit écran au mur, au niveau d'une lourde porte._

_Sakura jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais de s'offrait à sa vue que le couloir blanc, éclairé par la lumière des néons._

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un drôle de bruit, comme un ''pof''._

_Dans la pièce étaient entreposées d'étranges cuves transparentes pendues au plafonds, ainsi que divers chariot sur lesquelles étaient rangés des objets médicaux et scientifiques qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

_Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son esprit et Sakura recula soudainement, horrifiée._

_« Papa, pourquoi nous sommes venus ici ? Réponds moi ! »_

_Son père se retourna vers elle, et Sakura comprit qu'elle avait vue juste quand elle croisa ses yeux verts tristes._

_« Je suis désolé chérie, mais c'est pour ton bien. »_

_Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu réfléchir, il lui saisissait le bras et la tirait à travers la pièce, vers une cuve ouverte._

_« Non je ne veux pas y aller ! Laisses moi ! »_

_Elle eu beau se débattre, griffer, mordre, les mains de son père la poussèrent à travers la fente de la cuve, qui se referma aussitôt. Elle se mit à crier, à frapper les bords du tube, à pleurer, mais rien n'y fit._

_« Viens avec moi ! Viens avec maman ! » hurla-t-elle._

_Son père ne la regardait même plus._

_« Pitié, viens avec maman ! Papa ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! Ne me laissez pas ! »_

_Elle ne discernait plus rien, les yeux noyés par les larmes. Un gaz se rependit soudainement autour d'elle, obstruant son champ de vision. Elle ne voyait désormais plus que dans la cuve._

_Une main se posa contre la parois transparente._

_« Ta mère et moi nous t'aimons ma puce._

_-Papa ?! Papa ?! »_

_Son esprit commençait à devenir flou, ses sensations étranges. _

_Le gaz l'enveloppa complètement, ne lui permettant plus de voir ses propres doigts. Le silence se fit autour d'elle, oppressant. Une liquide visqueux et chaud commença à emplir la cuve, collant ses vêtement à sa peau. Il lui arriva rapidement jusqu'à la hanche. Le gaz avait une consistance étrange, épaisse dans sa gorge. Malgré ses effort pour ne pas en respirer, ses poumons en furent rapidement emplis. La substance volatil avait un goût désagréable en bouche, amère et fort, répugnant._

_Sakura terrorisée, essayait tans bien que mal de lutter contre la fatigue, mais bientôt son corps s'affaissa contre la parois transparente de la cuve. À moitié inconsciente, elle ne bougea pas quand ses cœurs furent brusquement traversés d'une douleur insupportable._

_Sakura mourus pour la première fois._

« Je suis désolé, vous allez être deçus, mais en réalité je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mes souvenirs remontent jusqu'à quelques semaines après notre arrivée dans la maison de mes grands-parents. Je me vois là, avec ma mère, en train de faire la cuisine, puis plus rien, c'est noir, » mentit Sakura sans rien laisser paraitre.

* * *

« Il va bientôt être l'heure de nous quitter Sakura, mais avant cela j'ai une dernière question pour vous, » dit Stanley Bank de sa voix claire et grave.

Sakura se força admirablement bien à sourire, sous les applaudissements et les protestation déçus du public.

« Je vous écoute.

-Je pense que de nombreux spectateurs se demandent, comme moi, quelle est votre opinion quand aux actions de Tecla 2 durant la pandémie, » déclara le présentateur d'une voix calme et professionnelle.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdue, et resserra ses doigts sur les accoudoir du fauteuil en cuire. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

Les actions ?

« Pouvez-vous précisez votre question s'il-vous-plait ? »

Stanley Bank s'agita imperceptiblement dans son siège moelleux, comme embarrassé.

« Je parle des bombes que Tecla 2 à envoyé sur Tecla 3 afin d'empêcher propagation du virus à d'autres planètes. »

L'esprit de Sakura se vida de tout contenu et un bourdonnement emplie ses oreilles. Ses yeux hagards balayèrent le plateau.

« Je...je ne sais pas...pardon, mais je ne peux pas m'exprimer à propos de cela, » bafouilla-t-elle, fuyant le regard de Stanley Bank.

Comprenant son trouble, celui-ci se dépêcha d'enchainer, le plus naturellement possible:

« Et bien merci beaucoup Sakura, je suis très heureux d'avoir pu mener cette interview. J'espère que vous nous rendrez très bientôt visite de nouveau. »

Sakura ne répondit rien, la gorges nouée, mais s'efforça de sourire le plus normalement possible.

Quand elle se retourna pour partir, tout le monde pu voir le rouge et le noir se disputer violemment dans son dos.

* * *

Sakura regarda, horrifiée, les engins en forme de goutte d'eau tomber lentement du ciel. La détonation qui suivit l'impacte fut effroyable, engendrant une onde de choc dévastatrice qui rasa la périphérie de Lazubé, la capitale, sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Les yeux écarquillés de Sakura fixèrent la fumée dense qui recouvrait désormais la ville, _sa ville_. Quand le mur épais de poussières et de cendres mêlés retomba enfin, un jour plus tard, ses prunelles menthe à l'eau ne purent voir que désolation. Plus rien ne subsistait, sinon des amas de roches qui autrefois étaient de flamboyants buildings. Les mains de Sakura vinrent cacher ses lèvres grandes ouvertes d'effrois, et elle étouffa un hoquet de terreur.

Sous ses yeux devenus humides, la vidéo fit défiler les mois, puis les années. Dans les ruines, les débris cessèrent de bruler, puis de fumer. La pluie s'abattit sur les restes de la ville, transformant en boue la poussière, puis la boue en terre. Peu à peu, la nature reprit ses droits sur la mégapole, recouvrant de verdure les décombres. L'herbe se fraya un chemin à travers le goudrons, le lierre et la mousse enveloppèrent les squelettes brulés des anciens bâtiments. Bientôt, Sakura pu voir les animaux se rapproprier la ville, et la vie reprendre son cour.

La jeune fille se redressa lentement sur sa chaise. La vidéo s'était arrêtée d'elle-même.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se retourna vers Anko, Naruto et Steve. Leur silence était insupportable.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! » cria-t-elle.

Sakura tenta de se calmer.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère pour ça, et qu'elle ne faisait qu'injustement reporter sa fureur sur eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait, ce n'était pas de leur faute.

Sakura se leva avec raideur.

« Il faudrait que je reste seule un petit moment, » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

* * *

Ses yeux fixaient le mur.

Elle était épuisée.

Toutes les lumières étaient allumées dans sa chambre; elle avait peur du noir. Un sentiment oppressant le tenaillait, et chaque coins était un endroit de plus à surveiller.

Une fois de plus, elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Sakura ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin. Sa langue était pâteuse dans sa bouche, et ses yeux lui faisaient mal.

Une main fraiche se posa sur son front, et Sakura ouvrit avec difficulté les paupières. Son regard en rencontra un autre, immaculé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » lui dit doucement Hinata, assise sur le bord de son lit.

Sakura lui offrit un pauvre sourire, puis se recroquevilla doucement, son front venant se poser contre la cuisse de l'humaine.

« Ma meilleure amie m'appelait grand-front quand nous étions gamines. Moi je l'appelait Ino-la-truie. »

Hinata lâcha un petit rire et Sakura leva ses prunelles vers elle pour la regarder. Elle était bien, là, maintenant. Le soleil rose orangé diffusait une lumière douce dans sa chambre claire, teintant le parquet en bois blanc d'une jolie couleur abricot. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, peu être même un peu froid, car une des fenêtres était restée ouverte. Les sons de la rue en contrebat leur parvenaient, diffus, et les cris des enfants jouant dans le parc, devant l'hôtel, résonnaient jusqu'à elles.

« Pourquoi t'es yeux sont blancs ? » demanda doucement Sakura.

Hinata lui sourit, posant une main douce dans sa chevelure barba à papa.

« C'est héréditaire. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà rencontré mon cousin, Neji. Il a les mêmes. »

Sakura se rappelait vaguement de quelqu'un nommé ainsi, quand elle était encore sur le vaisseau.

Un silence apaisant suivit, durant lequel la teclin faillit se rendormir.

« Je crois que Naruto va venir tout à l'heure, il faudrait que tu te prépares, » lui annonça posément Hinata, brisant le calme de la pièce.

Sakura acquiesça contre sa cuisse.

* * *

Sakura ne se serrait jamais attendue à ça: une pile de lettres s'entassaient sur la table en marbre du salon, lui-même redécoré de nombreux bouquets de fleurs. Il semblait y en avoir partout, et leur parfum entêtant emplissait la pièce d'une odeur suave et fraiche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Sakura, ébahie, à Steve.

Celui-ci, assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire le journal, leva ses yeux noisette vers elle. Il lui sourit et lui expliqua:

« C'est de la part d'admirateurs, elles sont toutes arrivées ce matin. »

Hinata lui tapota l'épaule, amusée.

* * *

Sakura enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête, tandis que Naruto s'esclaffait bruyamment. Vexée, la jeune fille donna un coup dans le crane du capitaine, qui cessa immédiatement de rire.

« Maiiis Sakura, se plaignit-il exagérément en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ça t'apprendra espèce d'idiot, » répliqua la jeune fille avec humeur.

Hinata sourit devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Ils étaient en route pour aller manger, parcourant d'un pas pressé les rues de New York. L'ambiance était légère, malgré le froid évidant qui subsistait entre Sakura et Sasuke. La teclin ignorait royalement l'Uchiwa, et celui si ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'une énième personne s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face, pointant du doigts Sakura. Celle-ci maugréa en le remarquant, accéléra le pas, et Naruto repartit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Steve lui ouvrit la portière, et les flaches l'éblouirent. Les hurlements agressèrent ses oreilles, et le froid de dehors la frappa de plein fouet.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, vérifiant que Naruto la suivait bien.

* * *

Elle avait été invitée à un gala de bienfaisance, et pouvant y amener une autre personne, elle avait choisit le blond. Apparemment Hinata, qui descendait semblait-il d'une famille prestigieuse, avait aussi été conviée, et pour son plus grand malheur, avait choisi Sasuke comme cavalier. Sakura en avait été surprise car ne les savait pas proche. C'était Naruto qui lui avait expliqué qu'en réalité, Sasuke et elle se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Hinata, amie avec ce connard d'Uchiwa ? Hinata, si douce, si gentille, avec ce sale con ?

Sakura n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

Naruto apparut à ses cotés, souriant aux photographes et aux personnes qui s'agglutinaient bruyamment derrière les barrières de sécurité.

Sakura laissa un instant ses yeux trainer sur le jeune homme, séduisant dans un costume noir très sobre. À peine Sakura avait-elle réussi à la lui nouer que la cravate avait disparue, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'étonna pas en constatant que la chemise de Naruto n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme étaient, comme à leur habitude, dans un désordre charmant, et ses yeux bleus outremer brillaient sous la lumière des flashs. La chemise blanche qu'il portait faisait ressortir sa peau tannée, et Sakura se demanda un instant si elle arriverait à avoir la même carnation que lui si jamais elle s'exposait au soleil assidument.

Naruto se tourna vers elle, lui offrant un grand sourire, et Sakura se dit que décidément, il faisait difficilement ses vingt-deux ans, avec cet air idiot accroché au visage.

« Hey Naru- »

Un bruit sourd retentit. Les cris de joie se transformèrent en hurlements de peur, et, comme mue par un réflexe collectif, tout le monde se baissa.

Sakura recula violemment sous le choc de l'impacte. Par réflexe, ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine, et ses doigts se maculèrent d'un liquides poisseux et chaud. Ce fut à cette instant que la douleur éclata, lui vrillant la poitrine, irradiant jusque dans ses jambes.

« Na- »

Son cris mourus dans sa gorge.

Elle s'effondra.

Une flaque blanc irisée se forma autour d'elle, imprégnant ses vêtements et le tapis rouge au sol.

« Sakura ! Sakura ! Restes là ! Tu m'ent- »

Un épais voile noir tomba sur son esprit.


	8. Axe deuxième - Chapitre 8

**D**ésolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, avait pas le temps.

**S**inon, cela m'étonne que personne n'ai remarqué l'horrible, monstrueuse faute d'orthographe dans la titre de ma fanfiction. Un r c'est effectivement malencontreusement glissé dans le mot ''thought''. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai le malheur de télécharger (je sais c'est mal) sur un certain cite à l'âne, et que sur mon album de Aaron, Last night Thought est écrit avec un r, pour x raison. Je suis tellement habituée à cette écriture que je n'y avait même pas fait attention. Le truc c'est que si je corrige le titre de ma fic, et bien l'url vas changer. Voilà.

**S**inon, chapitre pas très captivant car j'ai du le couper en deux question longueur.

**Bande-son du chapitre:**

U2 – With or Without you

* * *

Sakura regardait Sasuke, assis dans le couloir entourant la cour intérieure. Il était négligemment étendu parterre, sur les lattes de bois marrons, le corps penché en arrière reposant sur ses bras tendus.

Ses paumes devait êtres engourdies se dit vaguement Sakura.

Sasuke regardait quelque chose, et la jeune fille ne pouvait dire si c'était le ciel ou la fontaine, dont le murmure seul emplissait le silence. Le bambous creux remplis d'eau vacilla et retomba contre la pierre en dessous, produisant un son de bois que l'on cogne. L'air autour d'elle était encore frais, mais ne tarderait pas à chauffer au fur et à mesure de la monté du soleil. Sakura, pieds nus sur les tatamis, glissa silencieusement de la pièce où elle était à celle de droite, puis passa encore la suivante pour s'arrête à celle d'après, avant de faire glisser sans bruit le panneau en papier de riz donnant sur le jardin intérieur. Maintenant que Sasuke se trouvait face à elle, elle pouvait voir que ces yeux étaient fermés. Aussi calme, il semblait endormi. La jeune fille sourit devant cet air paisible. Les cernes qui à leur arrivée sur Terre grignotaient le visage de Sasuke avaient totalement disparu, et depuis qu'ils étaient au Japon, le jeune homme semblait comme débarrassé d'un poids.

Sakura était toujours aussi admirative devant l'humain. Elle ne comprenait pas cette méfiance qu'il avait à l'égard de tous, et qui s'exprimait surtout à travers les sarcasmes que lâchaient ses lèvres impudiques. Sasuke n'était pas avare de grossièreté.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, et son regard noir se fixa dans celui de Sakura.

Il était si beau qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Sasuke était tel une peinture, et ses traits aussi parfaits que les lignes d'un dessein. Il avait tant de noblesse dans son visage. La beauté de l'Uchiwa était la même que celle d'un un chef d'œuvre: elle était froide, immobile, parfaite. Sakura admirait donc ce corps comme on admire la peinture d'un maitre, avec déférence, respect et admiration.

La teclin sortit de l'ombre projetée par le toit du couloir, s'avança dans la lumière douce du soleil matinale. Elle descendit dans le carré de verdure, les pieds s'enfonçant mollement dans l'herbe mouillée de rosé, et traversa le petit pond de bois. Sasuke ne bougea pas quand elle se pencha lentement sur lui, ombrageant son torse découvert par son yukata mal ajusté. Sakura était maintenant si proche de lui que ses cheveux roses tombaient délicatement sur ses omoplates, créant de légers frissons sur sa peau fine. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue, chaud et humide. Les lèvres légèrement charnues de Sasuke avaient l'aire tendres. Sakura y frotta les siennes. C'était lisse et agréable. Elle appuya plus, embrassant chastement. Sa main se déposa sur la joue lisse de l'humain, très doucement, effleurant l'épiderme pale, puis glissa jusque dans les cheveux pétrole. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si fins entres ses doigts. Sa paume se laissa finalement trainer jusqu'à l'épaule de Sasuke, tandis que ses lèvres, elles, flânaient encore. Sous sa main Sakura sentait des muscles fermes et fins, agréables au touché.

Elle se redressa à peine, juste assez pour pourvoir voir son visage.

Sasuke la contemplait sans rien dire. Il avait à peine bougé.

« Tu es si beau, dit Sakura, passant doucement son pouce le long de la clavicule qui ressortait sur le torse masculin. Et pourtant, ça ne me fait rien. »

Sasuke murmura quelque chose, et le jeune fille se rapprocha pour mieux entendre. Le souffle caressa sa peau sans couleur, et le bout du nez froid effleura sa joue.

« Tu devrais... »

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un peu étourdie de sommeil, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Son esprit, vaseux, mit du temps à reconnaître ou elle était.

L'herbe était douce contre ses pieds, et avait perdue toute trace de rosé. L'eau de la fontaine emplit le bambou creux qui retomba en claquant. Son corps était tout engourdis de soleil et de cette sieste improvisée à même le bois du couloir.

« Alors, on a fait de beaux rêves? » la railla Suigetsu, adossé à l'encadrement de bois d'un panneau en papier de riz.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, essayant de chasser l'allusion qu'elle croyait voir dans les propos de Suigetsu.

« Pas spécialement, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Suigetsu lui tendis sa main gauche, la droite étant occupée par son éternel gobelet d'eau. Sakura la saisit, et le jeune homme la releva sans difficulté.

« Merci. »

Sakura passa paresseusement une main sur sa nuque où quelques mèches de cheveux humides s'agglutinaient. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud, mais sa peau était brulante d'être restée aussi longtemps au soleil. Discrètement, la jeune fille écarta un peu les pans de son yukata vert anis, espérant ainsi se débarrasser de la moiteur qui collait son corps. Il semble que rester trop longtemps exposée par un ensoleillement pareil n'est finalement pas si inoffensif, se dit Sakura, avisant la douleur qui pulsait doucement contre ses tempes et le léger vertige qui la pris.

Suigetsu sembla apercevoir son état, car il lui tendis son gobelet que Sakura accepta d'un signe de tête. L'eau fraiche lui fit un bien fou en se rependant dans sa bouche pâteuse et sa gorges sèche.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, » lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Sakura eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles, et ses yeux restèrent fixés un instant sur les deux canines pointus que dévoilait Suigetsu en parlant.

« Ohé ? » l'apostropha-t-il en secouant une main devant son visage.

Sakura sursauta et il rattrapa de justesse le gobelet qui échappa aux mains anormalement roses de la jeune fille.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre là, il y a quelque chose qui à changé chez toi, lui dit Suigetsu en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'est le soleil qui te fais ça on vas rentrer, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te porter quand tu serras tomber dans les pommes. »

Sakura ne répliqua rien, et cela sembla inquiéter son compagnon plus qu'autre chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, au cœur de la maison.

Tout en marchant, Sakura comptait les tatamis qui défilaient sous ses pieds.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était ici, dans une des maisons secondaires de Sasuke, au Japon. Suite à la tentative de meurtre dont elle avait été la victime, et qui lui avait laissé une belle cicatrice entre les deux seins, Tsunade avait décidé de l'envoyer, avec Sasuke comme chaperon, dans un lieu à l'écart de l'agitation de la ville. Il avait vite été décrété que cette demeure traditionnelle, perdue au fin fond du Japon, était un endroit parfait, reculé de tout, où elle pourrait aisément, et secrètement, se terrer jusqu'à ce que l'auteur de son agression soit appréhendé. Suigetsu, qu'elle ne connaissait alors ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, avait été affecté à sa protection à la place de Steve, elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Il semblait que Sasuke avait joué un rôle dans cette étrange histoire, car d'après ce que Sakura avait compris, lui et Suigetsu se connaissait bien et depuis longtemps. L'Uchiwa semblait accorder son entière et précieuse confiance à l'étrange jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, et Sakura devait avouer que cela était suffisant pour qu'à son tour elle ne doute pas de sa fiabilité. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier Sasuke, elle devait avouer que hormis le fait qu'il était un sombre connard imbue de sa personne, prétentieux et narquois, il restait une personne sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de besoin. Sakura avait comprit ça avec le temps, et Naruto lui avait même assuré que l'Uchiwa ne revenait jamais sur une promesse, question d'honneur.

Au moins cette enflure avait-elle un semblant de principes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui enfermée dans cet endroit. Enfin, enfermée était un bien grand mots, si l'on prenait en compte que l'immense demeure familial possédait un terrain d'une trentaine d'hectares, celons les dires de son propriétaire. Sakura ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un hectare, mais avait bien compris en essayant vainement de faire un tour du propriétaire que c'était grand. Vraiment, vraiment grand.

Naruto et Hinata manquaient beaucoup à Sakura, et elle n'avait d'eux aucunes nouvelles, Sasuke lui ayant interdit toute communication avec l'extérieur. La situation ne semblait pas vraiment le satisfaire, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles Sakura se serrait attendu. Le confinement ne semblait pas lui poser plus que cela problème, et elle l'avait même entendu dire à Suigetsu qu'il trouvait les mesures prises trop légères, trop de monde à son goût sachant où ils étaient. Sakura, elle, ne supportait qu'avec peine le peu de liberté de mouvement qui lui était proposé, et s'ennuyait ferme. La télévision l'avait vite lassé, même les chaines scientifiques ou historiques, et le manque d'activité s'en faisait ressentir sur son sommeil: elle dormait peu, mal, et en décalé.

Sasuke avait décliné, si on pouvait appelé la façon dont il l'avait rembarrée ainsi, les quelques propositions d'activité qu'elle lui avait proposé. Et dire qu'elle avait prit sur elle et fait des efforts pour oublier la manière dont il l'avait traité ! Heureusement que Suigetsu était là, sinon elle aurait déjà éclaté le crane de ce petit con contre ses précieux tatamis.

En fait, heureusement que Suigetsu était là tout court.

Sakura, quand elle l'avait rencontré, n'aurait jamais imaginé s'entendre aussi bien avec le jeune homme. D'une attitude nonchalante et railleuse au premier abord, il s'était révélé quelqu'un d'assez gentil, et Sakura avait été étonné de le trouver amusant. La jeune fille s'était vite surprise à répondre à ses piques, et une amitié assez incongrue était née ainsi.

Sasuke, en train de se servir à boire dans la cuisine, fronça les sourcils quand il les vit arriver.

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? » demanda-t-il en avisant Sakura.

La jeune fille fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacée du comportement de l'autre. En temps normal elle se serrait contentée de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le coup de chaud qu'elle avait pris embrumait son esprit, la rendant étrangement plus prompte à l'éloquence.

« Tu sais tu peux aussi me le demander directement, enfin, à moins que se soit trop te demander de parler à une roturière telle que moi, » lâcha Sakura avec langueur, les yeux un peux brumeux.

Sasuke ne sembla pas prendre en compte sa remarque.

« Elle n'est plus blanche, » fit-il seulement remarquer après une inspection méticuleuse de ''la roturière''.

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils à son tour, puis saisit un des bras de la jeune fille. La peau n'était effectivement plus blanche, mais arborait un teint beige très claire, définitivement trop humain pour elle.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit bon, on ne dirait presque plus une teclin, ajouta Sasuke.

-Elle s'est endormie au soleil et y a passé un bon moment. Je me disait bien que quelque chose clochait, répondit Suigetsu.

-Faites comme si je n'était pas là hein, » objecta Sakura, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Il fait vraiment trop chaud, se dit-elle. Son front lui semblait brulant, et la migraine ne voulait pas partir. Un nouveau vertige là pris, et elle s'accrocha au bras de Suigetsu, les jambes tremblantes.

« Elle doit avoir prit une insolation ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Sasuke tandis que son ami saisissait une Sakura vacillante par les épaules.

-Sakura, que fait-on quand on à une insolation ? » dit soudainement Suigetsu à Sakura, après s'être posté devant elle, à auteur de ses yeux.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, un air hébété au visage.

« Pardon ? Tu as une insolation ? » demanda-elle aussitôt d'un air pâteux en tentant de poser sa main sur le front de son ami, surement pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Celui-ci attrapa sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but et, ne la lâchant pas, reposa la question:

« Non non, mais que faut-il faire quand quelqu'un en à une ?

-Une insolation ? demanda la teclin.

-Oui, une insolation, répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

-Il faut réhydrater et refroidir la personne pourquoi ? »

Suigetsu se retourna vers Sasuke, sans pour autant lâcher Sakura.

« On pourrait la mettre dans le bain froid non ? »

Sasuke acquiesça, et pris deux bouteilles d'eau avant de sortir de la pièce. Suigetsu le suivit, soutenant une Sakura qui ne marchait plus très droit.

* * *

Sakura cligna des yeux. L'eau était fraiche contre sa peau, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore son Yukata, dont le tissu lui collait désagréablement à la peau. La jeune fille entreprit de défaire son obi couleur lavande, quand une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

« Je sais que je te fait de l'effet mais tout de même, » la taquina Suigetsu.

Sakura, encore un peu dans le brouillard fixa le jeune homme, torse nu et les pieds dans l'eau.

« Profites bien de la vue, » continua-t-il.

Elle émergea à ces paroles, et lança d'un ton moqueur:

« Je ne voix pas pourquoi je perdrait mon temps avec toi alors que j'ai un spécimen bien plus intéressant à porté de main. »

Suigetsu prit un air faussement désinvolte avant de répondre:

« Si tu parles de ce bellâtre aussi froid qu'un glaçon, je te pris de croire que tout n'est qu'illusion. L'homme, le vrai, est devant toi. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de reprendre son effeuillage. Suigetsu se moqua une fois de plus d'elle quand elle se débattit avec son yukata, dont le tissu lourd car imbibé lui donnait du mal. Enfin, elle réussit se débarrasser de l'habit, se retrouvant en sous vêtement, libre de ses mouvements, pouvant ainsi lancer à loisir de l'eau froide sur Suigetsu encore habillé.

Le jeune homme plongea finalement dans le bassin, et saisit Sakura par la taille pour la jeter dans l'eau. La bataille qui s'en suivit dévasta les alentours du bassin et épuisa Sakura, malgré la retenu dont Suigetsu faisait preuve pour ne pas lui faire mal, à cause de sa blessure. Le combats pris enfin terme quand Sasuke débarqua, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Tu ferrais mieux de te reposer et de boire, » dit-il en lançant une bouteille d'eau près de Sakura, dans le bassin. Celle-ci l'ignora, préférant partir nager de l'autre coté, alors que Suigetsu faisait tomber Sasuke dans l'eau.

* * *

Sakura referma le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Sasuke avait, après une semaine et demi, enfin daigné l'informer qu'il y avait une bibliothèque quelque part, perdue dans l'immense demeure. Sakura l'avait remercié avec un sourire polis, bien que son fond intérieur lui criait des ''espèces de connard, t'aurais pas pu le dire avant''. La jeune fille s'était donc mise en quête de la-dite bibliothèque, mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé, et avait du revenir demander de l'aide au propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci l'avait regardé, ce petit sourire moqueur aux lèvre, celui qu'elle avait envie de lui faire bouffer, puis l'avait conduit jusqu'à la pièce sans dire mots.

Voilà où Sakura avant ensuite passé les deux jours suivants.

La pièce était grande, originellement toujours du même style traditionnelle japonais, bien que l'aménagement qu'elle avait subis en avait fait la réplique parfaite d'une bibliothèque anglaise.

De beaux tapis dans les tons bordeaux et dorés recouvraient désormais les tatamis, et de grandes bibliothèques en bois brun chaud étaient disposées le long des murs fins. De gros fauteuils en cuire entouraient une table basse, positionnée au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle était posée une petite lampe de bureau dorée, avec un chapeau en verre fumé. Sakura s'était demandé comment la lampe pouvait bien fonctionner, vue que la maison n'était pas raccordée à l'électricité, mais s'était ensuite rappelée que le frigidaire et le microonde en faisait de même.

Sakura reposa le livre, _Thérèse Raquin_, et se releva. Rester sans bouger trop longtemps avait un peu roidi ses muscles, et elle se dit qu'avec un peu de chance elle réussirait à emmener Suigetsu avec elle nager dans le lac. Elle rejoignit donc d'un pas tranquille la coure intérieur, qui était l'endroit le plus fréquenté de la demeure.

Quand elle fit glisser la panneau en papier de riz, ce ne fut cependant ni Sasuke ni Suigetsu qu'elle trouva.

Assis do à elle, sur le rebord de parquet du couloir, les pieds dans le vide, se tenait un homme. Légèrement plus grand que Sasuke, ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval sur le haut de son crane.

Il se retourna, et Sakura recula d'un pas. La méfiance se peignait sur ses traits, ce qui sembla amuser l'inconnu.

« Je suis là en tant qu'ami, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Il serrait ennuyeux que nous nous battions alors que nous sommes dans le même camps. »

Sasuke apparu tout à coup derrière elle, deux canettes dans les mains. Il en lança une à l'inconnu qui la rattrapa avec dextérité.

« Je te présente Shikamaru Nara, » dit Sasuke, étonnamment polis pour une fois.

Sakura évalua le dénommé Shikamaru du regard. Elle devina essaiment qu'il était métisse d'après la forme légèrement bridé de ses yeux, contredis par un nez occidentale.

« Je me demandais Sasuke si tu me laisserais rester le temps d'une partie d'échec avec Sakura, si elle accepte bien sur, » dit tout à coup le Nara d'un voix calme.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis acquiesça.

« Je doute que ça dure bien longtemps de toute façons, » lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

Sakura grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Shikamaru sourit légèrement avant de se lever.

* * *

Sasuke était partis chercher le plateaux du jeux d'échec, et Sakura s'était assise à coté de Shikamaru, veillant cependant à laisser un espace d'un mètre entre eux.

« J'ai entendu dire que les Teclin étaient très intelligents, » lui expliqua Shikamaru après un silence.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être spécialement plus intelligente que les humains avec lesquels elle avait parlé. Bien sûr, elle ne les avait pas côtoyé dans un contexte prompt à évaluer leurs capacités intellectuelles, mais tout de même.

Sakura n'avait pas envie qu'on attribue son intelligence à une quelconque cause génétique. Si elle était intelligente, c'était par ce qu'elle avait étudié et s'était cultivée, pas parce qu'elle appartenait à une certaine espèce.

« Est ce que tu sais jouer aux échecs ? lui demanda finalement Shikamaru, alors que Sasuke apparaissait, une boite en bois dans les mains.

-Non. »

Shikamaru sourit de nouveau légèrement.

* * *

Cela faisait quarante-deux minutes et cinquante-six secondes exactement que la partie avait débuté.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, égarant à travers ses réflexions sur comment gagner une pensée tout autre. Cette pensée tout autre était celle-ci: Je déteste les d'échecs. Cela faisait maintenant quarante-deux minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes qu'elle ne faisait qu'essuyer les coups de Shikamaru, et il ne restait de son armée que le couple royal, un cavalier, une tour et trois malheureux pions.

Sakura écumait de colère, pire, elle rageait. Il était évident que Shikamaru ne lui avait proposer ce jeu que pour la ridiculiser, certainement vexé par les rumeurs disant que les teclins possédaient une intelligence plus développée que les humains.

Sakura détestait les personnes amant asseoir leur supériorité sur les autres, ceux qui se sentait obligé de montrer leur domination.

Oh oui, Sakura détestait les gens narcissiques. Mais elle détestait surtout perdre.

Ses doigts blanc saisir le cavalier tout aussi blanc, et le déplaça avec délicatesse au dessus de l'échiquier. Ses yeux menthe à l'eau, se rétrécirent, suivant avec méfiance les gestes précis de son adversaire.

« Échec et mat, dit finalement Shikamaru d'une voix tranquille qui exaspéra Sakura au plus au point. C'était une partie intéressante. »

La teclin se força à sourire.

« Que faisais-tu comme études quand tu étais sur Tecla 3 ? » demanda-t-il, tout en rangeant lentement les pions, un à un, dans la boite en bois.

Sakura eu un peu de mal à comprendre sa question. Elle n'avait jamais fait ''d'études'' à proprement dire, ou en tout cas pas de la manière dont l'entendaient les terriens.

« Je suivait une formation afin de devenir guérisseuse. C'est un combiné de vos médecins, de vos chirurgiens et des vos pharmaciens. »

Shikamaru acquiesça puis se releva. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils.

« Je ne le savait pas, dit l'Uchiwa.

-Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir, tu ne me parles pas, » répliqua Sakura d'une voix atonique, sans quitter des yeux la fontaine au milieu du jardin.

La jeune fille se flagella aussitôt. J'aurais du dire: on ne se parle pas, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas envie que Sasuke croit qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui faire la discut' grand dieux ! Elle le préférais silencieux que désagréable.

« Bon, bien je vais y aller avant que vous ne vous sautiez dessus, » marmonna Shikamaru.

Sasuke fit glisser son regard de Sakura à Shikamaru, puis lâcha:

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

Shikamaru tandis la boite contenant les pièces du jeux d'échec à Sakura, toujours assise sur le parquet du couloir extérieure, les orteils frôlant l'herbe verte du jardin. La jeune fille contempla d'un regard morne la boite en boit clair, puis la saisit mollement entre ses mains incolores.

« Je déteste les échecs, » ajouta-t-elle.

Shikamaru lâcha un très léger rire, amusé, puis partit.

Sakura l'aimait bien en fait.

* * *

La température était oppressante, chaude et humide. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle ?

Ce silence lui disait quelque chose. Ces yeux captèrent une multitude de points lumineux, vers lesquels elle avança, à quatre pattes.

Devant elle, l'espace.

Sakura se releva et posa sa main sur la vitre qui lui faisait face. Les grincements du vaisseau résonnèrent dans la nuit abyssale.

« Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Rien ne lui répondit.

Sakura s'essuya le front, trempé de sueur. La peur avait fait son apparition dans son ventre, et ses jambes se mirent rapidement à trembler.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pourquoi était-elle coincée ici ? Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent nerveusement la pièce. Elle traversa le poste de pilotage pour se rendre au tableau de commande. Elle eu beau essayer, les lumières ne marchaient plus.

Une nouvelle série de grincement. Sakura cessa tout mouvement.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était de nouveau face à la grande baie vitrée et au vide.

Une sensation étrange lui traversa la poitrine, et Sakura posa délicatement sa main entre ses deux seins. Quand elle retira ses doigts, ils étaient couvert d'un liquide rouge sombre. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos, et elle vacilla. Sa main blanche, par réflexe, se posa sur la vitre afin de se rattraper, mais s'y enfonça sans résistance. Sakura regarda, horrifiée, son corps se faire happer de l'autre coté du verre. Elle tomba en avant et sa chute sembla durer des heures. Les étoiles n'étaient plus là, s'étaient éteintes. Il faisait pourtant si chaud, et elle avait si froid.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, cette horrible sensation de tomber dans le vide la tenant encore au ventre. Son pouls se calma lentement, et Sakura regarda, rassurée, l'éclat de la lune à travers les panneaux en papier de riz. Le chant des grillons résonnait doucement dehors, entrecoupé quelque fois par le bruit reposant de la fontaine du jardin central.

Il faisait vraiment chaud dans sa chambre. Il faisait chaud tout court d'ailleurs.

Sakura soupira, se retourna pour la troisième fois en une minute, se couchant sur le dos. Agacée, elle saisit sa couverture et la jeta le plus loin possible, d'un geste circulaire rageur. Elle avait soif.

La teclin se leva difficilement, la douleur de sa blessure au thorax se réveillant, et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de sa chambre. Le panneaux glissa avec un léger frottement, et, centimètre par centimètre, révéla le tableau magique qu'avait peint la nuit.

Le ciel bleu d'encre était parsemé de milliard d'étoiles, et la voix lactée ressortait nettement de ce tableau sombre. Cette trainée de cendres scintillantes, comme un nuage de poussière de diamant, s'estompait néanmoins aux abord de la toiture, et Sakura réalisa alors que de la maison avait été éclairée. Émerveillée, elle découvrit les petites lanternes en papiers qui avaient été suspendu aux poutres de la cour intérieur, et luisaient doucement dans la nuit noire. La faible lumière que les petites boules, délicatement colorées, diffusaient permit à Sakura de distinguer Sasuke, assit à même le sol devant sa chambre, adossé à une poutre de bois.

Sakura le considéra du regard quelques minutes, puis se décida à l'aborder. Elle traversa la petite coure, marchant dans l'herbe tendre et épaisse. Le ponton était encore tiède du soleil auquel il avait été exposé toute la journée, et grinça légèrement sous ses pas.

Sakura enjamba souplement la marche entre le jardin et le couloir extérieure, mais du s'immobiliser quelque seconde après l'effort. Ses muscles thoraciques la tiraillaient encore.

Sasuke leva un regard vide vers elle, et Sakura s'assit à coté de lui.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ouais. »

Le silence était gêné. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Arrêtes de réfléchir, » il dit après un long silence.

La teclin le dévisagea. Une brise fraiche faisait onduler ses mèches sombres.

Pour une fois elle l'écouta, tout simplement.


	9. Axe deuxième - Chapitre 9

**H**um, voilà. Sinon je kiff la mitose, surtout la métaphase.

**B**onne lecture mes petites loutres.

**Bande-son du chapitre:**

The Fray – You Found Me

The Fray – Fall Away

Eminem – Lose Yourself

* * *

Ça sentait bizarre: une odeur mêlant transpiration et quelque chose d'autre qu'encore jamais auparavant elle n'avait connu. Et ça lui plu.

Sakura détailla l'espace qui l'entourait, laissant glisser ses yeux le long du dôme transparent qui recouvrait le terrain en matière synthétique verte. Le chant des oiseaux parvenait encore à ses oreilles, étouffé, et le soleil tapait durement contre la structure molle du ''bâtiment'', rendant l'air brulant à l'intérieur. Une goutte de sueur glissa désagréablement le long de sa nuque, et Sakura l'écrasa en plaine course du bout des doigts. La température dans le dôme devait bien avoisiner les quarante degrés celsius, et la teclin se dit immédiatement que si jamais elle se retrouvait coincée en ces lieux, jamais elle ne survivrait plus d'une heure.

Un vent frais vint tout à coup ébouriffer ses cheveux roses et Sakura se tourna vers Suigetsu. Celui-ci souriait, surement fier de sa trouvaille, tandis que les contours du dômes s'effaçaient peu à peu. Au bout de quelques secondes ne resta plus que la calotte de la structure, maintenue en apesanteur, dont la transparence se troubla, s'obscurcissant peu à peu. Le terrain de tennis fut finalement plongé dans une pénombre bienvenue, alors que les derniers relents de la fournaise qui y avait régné se faisaient balayer par la brise. L'odeur se dissipa au fur et à mesure.

« Tiens, » dit Suigetsu d'une voix forte.

Il lui lance une raquette plus fine que la sienne et Sakura la saisit au vol. L'objet, quand elle tendais le bras le long de son corps, manquait d'atteindre terre de cinq centimètres, et était plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait.

Suigetsu sortit une balle jaune fluo de la poche de short puis la fit un peu rebondir parterre.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir habiller normalement, » lui fit-il remarquer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa tenue.

Sakura avait effectivement délaissé son habituel yukata pour un short noir moulant et un débardeur bordeaux. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandales noires fines mais qui protégeaient ses orteils et adhéraient bien au sol.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, puis fit lentement tourner sa raquette dans sa main.

« Tu m'expliques comment on joue? » demanda-t-elle.

Suigetsu acquiesça.

Le jeux avait des règles simples et précises, et semblait mêler endurance, force, agilité et technique. Sakura aima immédiatement l'idée, surtout que le tennis ressemblait grandement à un sport qu'elle avait pratiqué étant enfant, sur Tecla 3.

Suigetsu lui montra les mouvements de bases, le service, le revers, le coup droit et d'autres, s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle la teclin retenait les noms et assimilait les mouvements. Cependant, quand il lui tendit une balle pour tenter un service, c'est avec amusement qu'il observa la balle jaune disparaître parmi les arbres et buisson de la foret environnante.

« Je t'ai pas dit de faire le bourrin non plus hein, » s'esclaffa-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura, rose de colère de cet échec cuisant.

La jeune fille saisit sèchement une balle dans la poche de l'humain qui riait toujours, puis fit une nouvelle tentative. La balle finit cette fois ci dans le filet.

Suigetsu éclata de nouveau de rire devant la mine outragée de Sakura.

« Ouais et ta gueule aussi, » gronda la teclin, ne réussissant qu'à faire augmenter d'hilarité son chaperon attitré.

Son poing s'abattit aux sommet de la chevelure bleue-blanche.

« Espèce de salope ! » s'exclama Suigetsu, plus sur le coup de la surprise que de la douleur.

Il saisit sa bouteille d'eau et en lança le contenu sur Sakura qui tenta vainement de l'éviter.

« Ah non ! C'est froid putain ! » glapit cette dernière en fuyant.

Suigetsu se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite, et il se retrouva bientôt à la traquer à travers la foret.

* * *

« Ahahahahah ! »

Suigetsu lui lança un regard mauvais. Sasuke leva à peine la tête de son livre.

« Tu ne me feras pas manger ça, » indiqua Sakura, les yeux mouillées de larmes, une main sur son ventre qui se contractait encore douloureusement à cause du rire.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs renifla dédaigneusement, un moue agacée aux lèvres, puis jeta à la poubelle l'espèce de bouillie infâme et noire qu'était devenu le poisson pané.

« Si ça te plait pas t'as qu'a te débrouiller, merde, » aboya-t-il.

Sakura leva un sourcil.

« Je sais créer des poisons totalement indétectables qui tue en moins de quelques minutes, et tu crois que la cuisine n'est pas à ma portée ? » se targua la jeune fille d'un air narquois.

Suigetsu se rembrunit un peu plus et allait répliquer quand Sasuke les interrompit.

« Allez vous assoir, » dit-il seulement de sa voix neutre.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et Suigetsu ne se fit pas prier pour retirer le tablier qui lui ceinturait la taille. Il s'assit sur la première chaise à disposition.

* * *

Sakura sieuta d'un air blasé son assiette, sur laquelle reposait un morceaux de viande au fumet plus qu'appétissant et une purée de patate douce à l'air tout aussi succulent.

« Mouais. »

Ce fut le seul commentaire qu'elle fit avant de venir trifouiller la purée orange claire du bout de sa fourchette. Elle picora un peu, puis ajouta mollement:

« C'est pas trop mal. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, pour une fois, et ne lui lança même pas son insupportable petit sourire triomphant. Suigetsu était trop occupé à se remplir la panse.

Elle aussi elle aurait pu faire ça.

* * *

Sakura s'étira, cambrant son dos endolori et déliant les muscles crispés de ses bras. Elle baya bruyamment, puis essuya les larmes de fatigue qui commençaient à poindre dans le coin de ces yeux.

Cette journée avait débuté de manière ennuyeuse: Suigestsu avait mystérieusement disparu et la télévision ne marchait plus pour d'obscures raisons. Même Sasuke semblait l'éviter, et dieu sait pourtant que Sakura n'avais jamais été encombrante avec lui. Comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sakura soupira une fois de plus, agacée.

Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé ce vieux puzzle qui représentait une dorure de bouddha.

Le jeu de cinq-cent pièces était magnifique, tout en dentelles de couleurs chatoyantes et en effets d'ombres noires intenses. Elle l'avait sortie d'un meuble poussiéreux dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais visité, située dans une aile légèrement en retrait du reste de la maison, et qui possédait ses propres sanitaires et sa propre coure intérieure. L'endroit ne semblait ni fréquenté ni entretenu, et les tatamis auraient du être changé depuis voici des années. L'herbe du petit jardin était parsemée de fleurs sauvages qui n'avaient rien à faire là, l'eau de la fontaine était verte de vase et la peinture de petit pont l'enjambant caillait misérablement. Sous ses pieds, les lattes de bois du parquet avaient grincé, criant au supplice sous son poids pourtant modeste. Sakura avait fait le moins de bruit possible, comme dans un sanctuaire. L'ambiance dans cette aile de la maison était sereine, étrange, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le meuble qu'elle avait ouvert était en bois sombre, et contenait une multitude de puzzles, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Sakura en avait choisi un des moins compliqués.

Quand elle avait ouvert la boite en carton, Sakura avait enfin compris pourquoi la pièce était si poussiéreuse et le jardin si peu entretenu. Car à l'intérieure, d'une écriture douce et ronde, était inscrit ''Mikoto Uchiwa''.

Sakura en avait été glacée d'horreur. Comment Sasuke allait-il réagir s'il apprenait son intrusion dans l'ancien quartier de ses parents ? Il était évident qu'il portait un certain respect à ces lieux, puisqu'il n'y pénétrait même plus. Peut être était-ce une tradition humaine, de ne plus occuper les pièces autrefois habitées par des victimes de meurtre ? Et si elle avait, en quelque sorte, brisé le deuil de Sasuke ? Si elle avait été irrespectueuse ?

Sakura s'était relevée prestement, et était sortie en tout hâte de l'aile vide. Ses pas l'avaient mené rapidement à travers la maison, cherchant sans le trouver l'Uchiwa. Quand finalement elle avait aperçu sa silhouette, il était assis, en train de pianoter sur une feuille électronique. Sakura s'était arrêtée. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Devait-elle s'excuser ?

Elle s'était raclée la gorges, et le regard noir s'était levé vers elle.

« Je cherchait quelque chose à faire Sasuke et, hum, je suis rentrée dans une aile de la maison que je n'avait pas encore visité. Je ne savait pas, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse, j'ai compris quand j'ai vu le nom de... le nom de ta mère dans une boite de puzzle. »

Sasuke ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il ne lui avait pas criée dessus, n'avait même pas été méchant.

« Fais ce que tu veux, ça me vas. »

Sakura sourit à ce souvenir. Sasuke avait été gentil avec elle. Rien que cette idée était étrange.

* * *

Les yeux menthe à l'eau s'agrandirent de surprise devant le cliché. La photo avait un peu décoloré, surement à cause du soleil, mais c'était bien Sasuke, là, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. À coté de lui se tenait une très belle femme dont les traits doux n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de l'enfant. Et puis il y avait aussi un autre gamin, un peu plus âgé, très beau aussi, qui sourirait tout doucement à l'objectif, une main posée sur la tête du petit Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura posa une pièce de plus qui s'emboîta sans difficulté aux autres.

Le puzzle était bien avancé, et l'estomac de Sakura commençait à la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup manger lors du déjeuner, et avait bien envie de quelque chose de sucré.

Peut-être des crêpes tiens ? pensa-elle. Suigetsu dois bien savoir comment en faire, il suffi de le trouver.

Un léger bruit sortit Sakura de ses pensées, cependant, elle eu beau scruter la pièce du regard, rien n'avait bougé. Elle haussa les épaules.

Peut-être devait-elle d'abord avancer un peu plus dans son puzzle, ou tout simplement trier les pièces par couleurs? Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait et cela simplifi- Quelque chose s'abattit sur elle, obstruant sa bouche et son nez, et son corps fut prit dans l'étreinte brutale de deux bras. Affolée, Sakura tenta de se débattre, et réalisa, horrifiée, que le tissu qu'on lui maintenait contre le visage était imprégné d'un produit à l'odeur forte et au goût sucré.

Sakura se débattit, mais les deux mains la coinçaient contre un torse solide d'homme. À force de ruades violentes, elle réussit cependant à déstabiliser la personne derrière elle, et en profita, bandant ses muscles et redoublant de rage, pour se dégager. Dès que l'autre corps ne fut plus en contacte avec le sien, elle lança avec fureur son coude en arrière, touchant son agresseur dans un ''ouch'' sonore. Sakura n'en attendit pas plus pour détaller, courant le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs de la maison.

Ses jambes ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi rapides.

« Suigetsu ! Suigetsu ! »

Une main lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, la stoppant brutalement dans sa course. Sakura n'hésita pas à mordre jusqu'au sang l'avant bras qui la retenait. Un coup à la tête lui fit cependant lâcher prise et tomber, entrainant avec elle l'homme dans un grand cris. Alors qu'elle sentait l'étau sur son poignet se resserrer un peu plus, elle balança son pied au hasard, et profita de la surprise de son agresseur pour ramper loin de lui, puis se remettre debout, tirant sur les pans de son Yukata qui se défaisait.

Le souffle court, Sakura filait à travers les pièces, renversant tout sur son passage.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix dont la puissance lui lassera la gorge.

Le panneau claqua fortement quand elle le poussa et, enfin, la silhouette connue de Sasuke apparue. Ce fut comme si toute la pression se relâchait dans le corps de Sakura, et elle se rua sur l'Uchiwa, pleurant presque de soulagement.

« Il y a quelqu'un ! Aides moi Sasuke ! Il a voulu m'emmener et- »

Sasuke lui saisit brutalement le poignet droit et le lui tordis dans le dos, en une clef de bras douloureuse. Sakura lâcha un cris et se plia en deux par réflexe, alors que l'Uchiwa resserrait un peu plus sa prise.

« Tais-toi, » lui dit la voix sèche de Sasuke.

Abasourdie, Sakura tomba à genoux. Il en profita pour l'immobiliser au sol.

**Ce n'est pas possible, non ce n'est pas possible...**

« Lâches moi ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

-Tais toi je t'ai dis, gronda-t-il.

- Lâches moi connard ! Je te déteste, espèce d'enfoiré !

-Silence ! » cria Sasuke.

Des bruits de pas retentirent, et Sakura, la joue écrasée au sol et les yeux brulants de larmes de colère, pus distinguer les pieds et les jambes de l'autre homme.

« T'aurais pas pu faire attention un peu, je vais devoir utiliser le Sharingan maintenant, grogna Sasuke à l'autre. Tu es tous seul ? »

L'autre répondit d'un non glacial, et s'approcha. Sakura sentit le souffla humide du _meilleur ami_ de Naruto contre sa nuque, et frissonna de dégout en sentant son torse contre son dos.

« Maintenant je vais te relever et tu vas sagement faire ce qu'on te dit, lui glissa à l'oreille une voix froide.

-Vas te faire foutre, » répliqua la teclin.

On la releva violemment, et Sakura gémit de douleur, autant à cause de son bras qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus bouger que de sa blessure, surement réouverte.

« Je vais te crever ! Tu vas mourir ! » hurla-t-elle, à peine sur pied.

Les yeux noirs de rage, elle se jeta sur Sasuke pour le frapper, malgré la résistance que lui opposait son bras, malgré la souffrance qui irradiait cruellement son thorax.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée: faire mâle. Lui faire mal. Il ne méritait plus que sa pour avoir brisé sa confiance. Elle allait lui faire payer sa trahison.

Ses ongles lacérèrent la joue rose pale de l'humain alors qu'il l'empoignait par les cheveux pour l'éloigner. Deux mains saisirent Sakura à la taille, tentant de la faire lâcher prise. Le jeune fille se débattit et Sasuke lui échappa.

« Je vais te buter ! Je te jure que je vais te buter ! » s'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle se cambra, rua, frappa en aveugle, mais deux paires de mains l'immobilisaient. Elle réussit néanmoins à se saisir d'une longue chevelure blonde, et l'homme grogna de douleur quand elle lui assena un coup dans le tibia.

« Espèce d'enculé ! Crèves ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Meurs putain ! hurlait Sakura comme une possédée.

-Immobilisez la, dit tout à coup une nouvelle voix, et Sakura se déhancha pour essayer de voir qui parlait.

-Comme si c'est pas ce qu'on essayait de faire, » maugréa l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Sasuke chopa les deux mains de la teclin et les retint d'une poigne de fer.

« Je te déteste ! »

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa soudain, son teint devenant livide et ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il lâcha brusquement Sakura et recula, comme si on venait de le frapper.

« Qu'est ce que... » bafouilla-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide, vitreux.

* * *

Sasuke lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. Cette sensation...Qu'est ce que c'était ? Comme un vertige de l'esprit, l'étrange sentiment grossissait en lui, devenait de plus en plus net.

Des gens, ils y avaient tellement de gens. Ils étaient là, il pouvait les sentir, comme une présence dans sa tête, douce, chaude. Sasuke se sentait si bien, entouré de cette mer d'individus en connexions, comme s'il n'était qu'un atomes dans une molécule, une goutte d'eau parmi tant d'autres dans un océan. La sensation coulait comme de la lave autour de lui, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Mais brusquement, ça s'arrêta. Tout disparu, et il n'y eu plus que ce vide, ce trou noir et glacial, dans son ventre, dans sa tête. Et ça faisait mal, ça faisait tellement mal...

**Oû sont les autres ?**

L'esprit abruti de peine de Sasuke ne réalisa pas que ce n'était pas sa pensée, trop concentré sur la douleur qui le bouffait de l'intérieure. Il avait juste l'impression que l'on avait mis le feu à son âme, et la peine était comme une flamme qui embrasait et consumait chaque infime partie de lui.

**Où êtes-vous ?**

* * *

« Hey Uchiwa putain, qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi hm ? » dit le blond d'un ton froid.

Sasuke sembla soudainement émerger, clignant des yeux et reprenant des couleurs. Cela n'avait durer que quelques secondes à peine.

Sakura le scruta, comprenant sans mal ce qu'il c'était passé. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? gronda-t-il d'une vois sourde à l'adresse de Sakura, que l'autre homme maintenait les bras dans le dos.

-Vas te faire foutre, » lui assena-t-elle seulement avant de lui cracher au visage.

Sasuke, furieux, s'essuya, puis leva une main menaçante vers la jeune fille qui se remit aussitôt à se débattre.

« Faites attention un peu ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine, » dit de nouveau la voix inconnue.

Sakura sursauta tout à coup, et lâcha un cri plus aigu que les autres. La seringues se retira de sa cuisse.

Elle perdit rapidement des forces, et ses membres devinrent lourd, pataud. Ils l'immobilisèrent enfin sans difficulté.

Sakura cligna des paupières alors qu'une sensation d'endormissement se faisait sentir.

Sasuke lui tenait d'une main les poignets et de l'autre la tête, tandis que l'autre homme avait coincé entre ses jambes, à genoux, ses propres jambes. À moitié agenouillée ainsi, elle ne sentait presque plus ses pieds. La poitrine du blond se soulevait rapidement contre son dos.

« Qu'est ce que vous...lâchez moi... » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Le sédatif fit effet et elle s'endormit.


End file.
